Wenn der Hunger mich quält
by BellaVanDetta
Summary: Durch die Ewigkeit und den Hunger verbunden - Graf von Krolock und seinen Sohn. Als eine junge Frau im Schloss erscheint beginnt sich alles zu ändern.
1. Unter der Eiche

Wie so oft saß sie im Mondschein unter der Eiche. Es musste spät sein. Spät für einen Menschen jedenfalls, der doch eigentlich tagsüber wach sein, und des Nachts tief schlummernd im Bett liegen sollte.

Seine nächtlichen Wanderungen hatten ihn schon in verschiedenste Teil seiner Ländereien geführt. Er war durch von Menschen verlassene Ortschaften gestreift, hatte Wälder durchwandert, die vom Krächzen, Knurren und Jaulen verschiedenster Tiere erfüllt waren. Meist war er alleine bei seinen Streifzügen durch die tiefe Nacht.

Die Bauern auf diesem Teil der Welt scheuten sich, nachts alleine in der Dunkelheit zu verweilen. Sie verrammelten sich in ihren Häusern und Hütten und trauten sich erst bei Anbruch der Dämmerung vor die Tür. Die Gegend sei verflucht, verhext, hieß es. Manch einem wäre die Abenteuerlust bereits teuer zu stehen gekommen und sei nicht wieder zu Frau und Kindern zurückgekehrt. Manch einer jungen Magd sei der heimliche Besuch bei ihrem Geliebten zum Verhängnis geworden, sagte man. Der Graf lächelte.

Die junge Frau jedoch schien dies nicht zu stören. Die Eiche schien sie zu Ihrem Stammplatz erkoren zu haben. Der Graf hatte sie schon des öfteren dort sitzen gesehen. Sie saß da, den Rücken gegen den Stamm gepresst, die Augen geöffnet, den Blick zum Himmel gewandt. Ihr weißes Nachthemd schimmerte im Mondlicht.  
>Derzeit war Frühling. Die Bäume hatten begonnen auszutreiben, einige Blumen blühten. Zumindest taten sie das wohl tagsüber. Doch selbst in der Nacht, wenn ihre Kelche geschlossen waren, konnte der Graf noch ihren Duft erahnen.<p>

Der Graf stand im Schatten, keine zehn Meter von ihr entfernt. Lautlos hatte er sich an sie heran geschlichen. Er betrachtete sie genau.  
>Ihr rotes Haar, das auf ihre Schultern fiel, die zarte weiße Haut, durch die er beinahe hindurchsehen konnte. Die großen, glänzenden Augen, mit denen sie den Himmel und die Wolken zu durchbohren schien.<br>Er trat näher. Er war nun so nahe bei ihr, dass er eine Vene an ihrem Hals zucken sehen und ihr Blut darin rauschen hören konnte. Sie roch so gut...

Auf einmal knackte ein Zweig. Die Dunkelheit war erleuchtet vom Schein einer Laterne.  
>„SARAH!" hörte man eine wütende Stimme keifen.<br>Der Graf verengte die Augen. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils war er, unbemerkt von der jungen Frau und dem Drachen, der aus einem Haus, das in völlige Dunkelheit getaucht war, angerauscht kam, in den Schatten verschwunden.

***

„WAS um Himmelswillen machst du schon wieder hier draußen?" schrie die rundliche Frau in dem blauen Nachthemd wütend. „Es ist gefährlich! Dein Vater und ich haben bereits hunderte Male versucht es dir zu erklären!"

Sarah war aufgeschreckt. Resigniert blickte sie ihre Mutter an  
>„Es tut mir Leid, Mama", sagte sie. Man musste nicht hellsehen können um zu merken, dass das eine Lüge war. Auch die Mutter schien dies zu wissen.<br>„Leid? Es tut dir Leid?" Die Mutter packte das Mädchen an den Haaren und zog es gewaltsam nach oben. „Dich werde ich noch lehren, was es bedeutet, wenn einem etwas Leid tut!"

Sarah schrie auf „Du tust mir weh!"  
>Die Mutter lies abrupt ihr Haar los. Durch die plötzliche Bewegung wurde Sarah zu Boden geschleudert.<br>„Es hat einen GRUND, warum wir dir verbieten des Nachts alleine nach draußen zu gehen!" schrie die Mutter. Die beugte sich zu Sarah herab, die unelegant auf dem Waldboden zu Liegen gekommen war.  
>„In der Dunkelheit... Ganz alleine! Es gibt dort Dinge, die..." für einen Augenblick schien es so, als würde die Mutter ihrer Tochter etwas sagen wollen, etwas wichtiges.<br>Doch dann gewann die Wut wieder die Oberhand.  
>„Ein anständiges Mädchen tut so etwas nicht!" keifte sie. Wütend packte sie Sarah am Ärmel, zog sie hoch und zerrte sie hinter sich her.<p>

***

„Sie lernt aber auch nie dazu..." dachte der Graf amüsiert. Dies war nicht das erste Schauspiel dieser Art, das er miterlebt hatte. Oft, sehr oft schon, hatte er Sarah beobachtet. In zahllosen Nächten war sie hier gesessen, unter dem dicken Baum. Hatte dort die Sterne und den Mond beobachtet. Ganz verloren wirkte das junge Ding in der Dunkelheit, doch sie schien sich wohl zu fühlen.  
>Meist war sie nach einiger Zeit unbemerkt im Schutz des Hauses verschwunden, manchmal jedoch wurde sie von ihren Eltern erwischt. In letzter Zeit schienen sich das zu häufen.<p>

Er trat ein wenig näher an das Haus der Familie heran. Von drinnen konnte er nun mehrere Stimmen hören, die aufeinander einschrieen.

„Unerzogene Göre" Das war die kreischende Stimme der Mutter  
>„Mama, ich..." versuchte Sarah sie zu übertönen<br>„Sarah, mein Kätzchen, was tust du uns an!" Dies war die tiefe und verzweifelte Stimme eines Mannes, der so klang als würde er langsam resignieren.

„Es reicht jetzt, Sarah!" schrie wieder die Mutter. „Das war's! Du hast versprochen auf uns zu hören, du hast dein Versprechen immer wieder gebrochen, es ist genug!" Der Graf konnte die Frau schwer atmen hören.  
>„Wenn du unsere Regeln nicht befolgst, werden wir dich eben dazu zwingen! Ab jetzt wirst du eben nachts in dein Zimmer eingeschlossen.<br>„Mama..."  
>„...dann haben diese nächtlichen Ausflüge SEHR schnell ein Ende!"<br>„Mama, ich bin 18! Du kannst mich nicht einsperren!"  
>„Kann ich nicht? Das wirst du ja sehen!" Höhnte die Mutter.<br>„Auuuu!" schrie das Mädchen. Die Mutter hatte ihr dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen eine klatschende Ohrfeige verpasst.  
>„und jetzt geh in dein Zimmer, oder ich trage dich dahin!" tobte die Mutter rasend vor Wut.<p>

Daraufhin hörte man eine Tür schlagen. Das ganze Haus schien von der Wucht des Aufschlags zu wackeln. Der Graf lächelte erneut.


	2. Eingesperrt

Sarah warf sich auf ihr Bett. Sie war frustriert. Ihre Eltern hatten Wort gehalten. Diese Nacht war die zehnte in Folge, in der sie das unüberhörbare Klacken des Schlüssels im rostigen Schloss ihrer Tür gehört hatte. Eingesperrt! Sie war tatsächlich eingesperrt!

Sie musste sich beherrschen, um nicht vor Wut ihr Kissen zu zerreißen. Sie war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr! Andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter waren bereits verheiratet und hatten eigene Kinder und sie war hier eingesperrt, in ihrem Zimmer.

Durch den Dielenboden konnte sie den Lärm aus der Gaststube dröhnen hören. Es war schließlich erst sieben Uhr abends. Früh genug also, um selbst den ängstlichsten Dorfbewohner noch auf einen Krug Bier oder einen Teller Eintopf anzulocken.

Sarah stand auf und trat an ihr Fenster, um sich noch an den letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne zu erfreuen. Es war ein warmer Tag gewesen, viel zu heiß für den Frühling. Draußen wäre es jetzt sicher herrlich kühl. Wenn sie nicht eingesperrt wäre, würde sie später zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz schleichen und dort die Kühle der Nacht genießen.

Seit sie denken konnte, hatte sie die Nacht immer geliebt. Sie war ihr lieber als der Tag mit all seinen hektischen Aktivitäten. Sie mochte das Gefühl, ganz für sich zu sein.

Die Warnungen ihrer Eltern hatte sie nie ernst genommen. Nicht, weil sie dumm und unfolgsam war, sondern weil sie tief in ihrem Inneren spürte, dass sie vor der Nacht nichts zu befürchten hatte. Es war ihr immer so gewesen, als würde sie willkommen geheißen, wenn sie alleine auf ihre Lichtung trat. So als würde die Dunkelheit sie sanft umarmen und sie an Dingen teilhaben lassen, die sie in der Enge ihres Zimmers niemals erfahren würde.

Ein Gröhlen auf dem Hof vor der Wirtsstube brachte sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Es war nun deutlich finsterer geworden und die letzten Gäste traten den Heimzug an. Im Raum unter ihr war es nun ruhig.

Sie öffnete ihr Fenster, die Nachtluft wehte ihr um die Nase. Sehnsuchtsvoll beugte sie sich nach draußen um sie einatmen zu können.

Der Graf saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und studierte ein Buch. Zumindest erweckte es den Anschein, als würde er es studieren. Er hatte sich leicht über die Seiten gebeugt und versuchte, sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren. Dass er dabei denselben Absatz bereits das dritte Mal las, fiel ihm nicht auf. In Wirklichkeit war er in Gedanken bei dem rothaarigen Mädchen von der Lichtung.

Er hatte sie vor Jahren das erste Mal gesehen. Sie war bei dem kleinen Teich hinter dem Haus ihrer Eltern gestanden und hatte die Wasserfläche mit einer langen Rute zum Kräuseln gebracht. Sie konnte nicht älter als fünf Jahre alt gewesen sein. Viel zu jung eigentlich, um unbeaufsichtigt so nahe am Wasser spielen zu dürfen. Dazu war es auch viel zu spät am Abend. Die Nachtluft verwirrte ihre unordentlichen Kinderlocken und sie sang ein nichtssagendes kleines Liedchen vor sich hin. Sie war ganz in ihr Spiel versunken.

Graf von Krolock beobachtete sie. Er wunderte sich, dass ihre Eltern das Kind nachts alleine ließen, schließlich wimmelte es in den Wäldern um das Dorf nur so von… Kreaturen.

Auf einmal nahm das Kind einen unbedachten Schritt in Richtung Wasser. Ungeschickt glitt es ab und wäre um ein Haar in den Teich gefallen, wenn der Graf es nicht im letzten Moment am Kragen gepackt und zurückgerissen hätte.

Er verfluchte sich im selben Moment für seine törichte Geste. Was kümmerte es ihn, wenn ein Menschenkind ertank? Ging es ihn etwa etwas an? Kinder gab es schließlich genug…

Er ließ das Kind los, zerrte es einige Meter vom Wasser weg und starrte es böse an.

Manch Erwachsener wäre alleine durch diesen Blick vor Angst erstarrt und zu keiner Bewegung mehr fähig gewesen. Sarah jedoch sah ihn nur neugierig an und musterte sein Gesicht.

Als sie ihn schließlich angelächelt hatte, voller Unschuld und Vertrauen, hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten und war geflohen. Aus Abscheu, wie er sich damals selbst einredete.

Im Gehen hatte er dann aber noch an die Fensterscheiben des Hauses gepocht, in der Hoffnung die Eltern nach draußen zu ihrem Kind zu locken.

„SARAH!"

Dies war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er die Mutter des Mädchens hatte schreien hören.

Es musste gegen Mitternacht sein, als der Graf auf der Lichtung ankam. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst als er bemerkte, wohin ihn seine Schritte trugen. Was wollte er dort eigentlich! Das Dorf war weder besonders schön noch besonders nahe – sicher kein Ort, den man innerhalb von zwei Wochen schon das zweite Mal aufsuchen musste.

Dass die Lichtung leer war ärgerte ihn mehr, als er sich zugestehen wollte.

Sarah stand noch lange Zeit am offenen Fenster und starrte in die Nacht. Gegen Mitternacht schlug sie wütend die Rahmen zu und legte sich ins Bett. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie so keinen Schlaf finden würde…


	3. Hunger

Hunger war ein unschönes Gefühl. Dunkel konnte sich Graf von Krolock daran erinnern, wie es war, als Mensch hungrig zu sein. Ein nagendes Gefühl im Magen, später dann leichte Schwachheitsgefühle. Eine unleidliche Angelegenheit. Doch dafür gab es Abhilfe: Ein Kanten Brot, ein Apfel, ein Teller Suppe und schon war man zufrieden. Es war geradezu lächerlich einfach. Wenn gerade keine Nahrung zur Verfügung stand, konnte man seinen Körper auf später vertrösten, was zwar unangenehm aber auszuhalten war.

Was würde er dafür geben, jemals wieder Hunger dieser Art erleben zu können.

Jetzt sah die Situation deutlich anders aus. Das Wort Hunger war eigentlich viel zu schwach um zu beschreiben, was in seinem Inneren vorging.

Es war mehr ein Zustand denn ein Gefühl. Es war als ob eine Stimme in ihm war. Eine Stimme, die ganz leise immer existent war und nie zu verstummen schien. Eine Stimme, die je nach Intensität des Hungers lauter und lauter wurde, bis sie schließlich alles übertönte.

Manchmal flüsterte sie nur. Tagelang, wochenlang. Man konnte sich einreden, sie wäre nicht da. Dann aber kehrte sie mit einer Vehemenz zurück, die schier furchteinflößend war. Je länger man versuchte sie zu ignorieren, desto erschreckender war die Gewalt, mit der sie einen später überfiel. Ganz plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung.

Derzeit war die Stimme in ihm wieder zur vollen Stärke erwacht. Sie war natürlich schon die vergangenen Tage dagewesen, doch leiser. Hatte ihm aber dann immer lauter zugeflüstert, ihn versucht zu verführen. Er hatte sie größtenteils in den Hintergrund gedrängt, hatte sich selbst belogen, so wie er es immer tat. Doch dann war sie wieder unerträglich laut geworden… Heute war es kaum mehr auszuhalten.

Mit zunehmender Lautstärke der Stimme schienen auch seine Sinne schärfer und einfühlsamer zu werden.

Er vernahm die Geräusche des Waldes viel deutlicher als er es gestern noch getan hatte. Er konnte die einzelnen Tiere riechen, sie erschmecken.

Längst hatte er aufgegeben, gegen diese Stimme ankämpfen zu wollen, wenn der Hunger seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Er lenkte ihn, er befahl ihm und er war sein Sklave. Er, der Graf von Krolock, war der Sklave eines Hungers, dem er nicht entrinnen konnte. Diese abstruse Ironie...

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen einen Baumstamm. Einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne, dann machte er sich in eine bestimmte Himmelsrichtung auf, in die er vor Minuten noch gar nicht hatte gehen wollen.

Warum die Frau alleine in der Nacht unterwegs gewesen war, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie eine Freundin besucht, vielleicht war sie eine Hure, die auf der Suche nach Freiern war, vielleicht hatte sie sich auch einfach nur verlaufen, solange es noch hell war und hatte dann den Weg nach Hause nicht rechtzeitig vor Einbruch der Nacht gefunden. Es war eigentlich auch egal.

Jetzt lag sie auf dem Boden. Die beiden kleinen Löcher an ihrem Hals waren kaum zu sehen.

Mit ihrem Blut war auch das Leben aus ihrem Körper gewichen. Vorerst.

Der Graf starrte sie an. Emotionslos wischte er sich ein Rinnsaal Blut aus dem Mundwinkel.

Vielleicht würden sich ihre Wege wieder kreuzen, wer wusste das schon. Manche der „Neuen" schafften es tatsächlich zu überleben, indem sie sich eigene Opfer suchten und sich vor Tagesanbruch an einen geschützten Ort begaben. Für einen überwiegenden Teil jedoch bedeuteten die Sonnenstrahlen des nahenden Tages den Tod. Den zweiten Tod innerhalb von weniger als 12 Stunden.

Asche zu Asche…

Sollte es bei ihr so sein, würde man sie niemals finden. Sie wäre eine der vielen, die in diesen Wäldern verschollen waren, ohne Anhaltspunkt, ohne Erinnerung…

„Die Wölfe…" würden ihre Angehörigen furchtsam murmeln

Fast war er versucht, die Frau dafür zu beneiden. Ein klarer Schlussstrich, das Ende. Ein einfacheres Entkommen konnte es doch kaum geben!

Aber es tat nicht gut, sich zu sehr auf das Schicksal der Opfer zu fixieren. Es war so geschehen wie es sein musste. Er hatte Hunger gehabt, sie war dagewesen. Ende der Geschichte.

Emotionen konnte man sich nicht leisten, sie fraßen an einem. Sie machten einem die Ewigkeit noch unerträglicher als sie ohnehin schon war.

Ohne noch einen Blick auf den Körper der Frau zu werfen, drehte sich der Graf um und ging davon.

Die Stimme war beinahe verstummt. Vorläufig.

Sarah fuhr aus ihren Träumen. Sie hatte etwas gehört, etwas, dass ihr Angst machte, etwas Schreckliches. Sie lauschte in die Nacht. Es war totenstill.

Die Angst in ihr verstummte langsam und machte einem Gefühl Platz, das sie kannte aber nicht zuordnen konnte.

Frustriert wälzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf die andere Seite und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Unruhige Träume würden sie die ganze Nacht über quälen, da war sie sich sicher.

+++.


	4. Herbert

Herbert von Krolock musterte sich wohlgefällig im Spiegel seines Ankleidezimmers. Was sah er doch heute wieder gut aus! Das lange blonde Haar glatt und glänzend, die blasse Haut makellos, die Augen funkelnd…

Verzückt drehte er sich hin und her. Die Kleidung saß tadellos und war von edelstem Material, seine Schuhe passten perfekt. Er war vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle atemberaubend.

Man sah ihm seine 250 Jahre nun wirklich nicht an. Er kicherte bei dem Gedanken. Die Ewigkeit stand ihm wirklich gut.

Er verließ das Zimmer und bahnte sich seinen Weg durchs Schloss. Ihm war nach einem Spaziergang im Mondlicht zumute.

Er ließ die schweren Tore des Schlosses hinter sich und durchquerte den Schlosshof. Leise summend schlenderte er ein kurzes Stück Weg und lies sich dann auf einem Felsen nieder.

Was für eine wunderbar warme Nacht. Zu schade, dass er sie ganz alleine genießen musste.

Sein Vater war wieder einmal nicht aufzufinden. Überhaupt, war der alte Herr in der letzten Zeit eher still und weniger zu Späßen aufgelegt.

Himmel, wie ihn das wurmte. Schließlich war sein Vater die einzige Person, mit der er Gespräche auf einer Ebene führen konnte. Die einzige Person seines Standes, die erahnen konnte, wie es war so zu sein wie er.

Vielleicht wurde er langsam alt und müde…

Bei dem Gedanken musste Herbert dann doch laut auflachen. Alt. Als ob sein Vater jemals alt werden könnte! Schließlich war er (der Theorie nach) nur einige Jahre älter als er, eine lächerliche Differenz, wenn man bedachte, dass die Ewigkeit noch, naja, „ewig" dauern würde…

Dennoch merkte er deutlich, dass sein Vater eine schwerere Last zu tragen hatte als er. Schließlich war Breda von Krolock der Graf! Er hatte Verantwortung zu tragen für die Dienstboten, für sein Schloss, für die Ländereien… Herbert neidete ihm diese Aufgabe nicht.

Immerhin musste er selbst niemals lernen sie zu übernehmen. Er musste sich nie dem Ernst des Lebens stellen, konnte tun und lassen was er wollte, ohne jemandem dafür Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen.

Nur manchmal, in schönen Mondnächten wie dieser, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass die Ewigkeit ganz schön langweilig sein konnte, so alleine. Er hatte keinen Gefährten, mit dem er die Nacht genießen konnte, keinen Freund, mit dem er Späße machen oder Herumalbern konnte. Schließlich war er auf dem Papier erst 20 Jahre alt! Da hatte man doch das Anrecht auf ein wenig Freude und Geselligkeit, oder war das zuviel verlangt? Die Bediensteten im Schloss waren viel zu eingeschüchtert um auch nur einen Ton mit ihm zu wechseln, der über ein „Bitte, der Herr" oder „haben der Herr noch einen Wunsch?" hinausging.

Geschwister wären sicher eine tolle Sache. Eine Schwester vielleicht, die genauso viel Spaß an schönen Kleidern hatte wie er, oder ein Bruder, mit dem man ausgedehnte Ausritte unternehmen konnte. Doch dieser Zug war abgefahren. Seine Mutter war schon kurz nach seiner Geburt gestorben.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er seinen Vater einmal nach dem Grund für ihren Tod gefragt hatte. Das Gesicht des Grafen, als er die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, würde er niemals vergessen…

Der Graf war nun beinahe wieder am Schloss angekommen. Als er den Hügel erklomm, der ihn vom Schlosshof trennte, sah er seinen Sohn auf einem Felsen sitzen. Herbert…

Er betrachtete ihn ruhig.

Sein Sohn war sein ganzer Stolz gewesen. Schon immer. Wie immer wenn er ihn ansah, begann ein Gefühl in ihm zu nagen, dass er schnellstmöglich zu verdrängen suchte.

Schuld.

Er hatte es damals nicht ertragen können mit anzusehen, wie er älter wurde. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie das Leben aus dem Jungen zu sickern begann. Immer wenn er ihn sah, konnte er eine neue Veränderung an ihm erkennen. Durchwegs positive Veränderungen, natürlich. Aus dem Jungen war allmählich ein Mann geworden. Seine Schultern breiter, seine Stimme tiefer…

Und er wusste, dass dieser Prozess nicht aufzuhalten war. Irgendwann würde er mit ansehen müssen, wie sein Sohn verfiel. Wie er älter aussehen würde als der Vater, der in alle Ewigkeit Mitte 30 bleiben würde. Wie der Verfall des Lebens einsetzen würde, und wie er schließlich eben dieses Leben aushauchen würde.

Damals schien es so logisch, ihn mitzunehmen…

Sein Junge, abenteuerlustig und vertrauensselig wie er war, war von seiner Idee natürlich begeistert gewesen! Ewige Jugend! Das war doch was! Für alle Ewigkeit 20 Jahre alt bleiben, niemals älter werden! So zu sein wie der Vater, den er verehrte wie jeder Junge das tat, das war doch die tollste Sache, die es geben konnte…

Herbert sah auf und blickte seinen Vater an. Schwungvoll stand er auf.

„Guten Abend!" rief er, trat einige Schritte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Eine wunderschöne Nacht, oder? Man könnte fast meinen, der Mond scheint nur für uns!"

Herbert strahlte förmlich.

Der Graf erwiderte seine Umarmung zurückhaltend.

Herbert war schon immer…besonders gewesen. Viel leidenschaftlicher und fröhlicher als er es jemals gewesen war. Viel mehr den positiven Dingen zugewandt, viel offener für Neues.

„Wollen wir einen Spaziergang machen, Vater?", bat Herbert ihn und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. Der Graf lauschte der erfreuten Stimme seines Sohnes, deren Elan ihn einmal mehr beruhigte, dass er damals die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Für eine kurze Zeit schien die Nacht erfüllt von Leben.


	5. Möhrchen

Sarah war müde. Müde war noch gar kein Ausdruck! Die Nacht war nicht gerade reich an Schlaf gewesen. Mit einem bestimmten Gedanken im Kopf war sie immer wieder aufgeschreckt. Sobald sie jedoch versucht hatte, den Gedanken festzuhalten, hatte sich dieser in Nichts aufgelöst. Wie ein Traum, dessen Inhalt man umso schneller vergaß, desto mühsamer man versuchte sich daran zu erinnern. Es war frustrierend.

Jetzt saß sie vor der Tür des Wirtshauses und putzte Gemüse. Präzise schabte das Messer durch die Haut der Möhren auf ihrem Brett. Die monotonen Bewegungen ließen es zu, dass ihre Gedanken abschweiften.  
>Sie hatte sich noch nie Illusionen gemacht. Ihr Leben würde genauso ablaufen, wie das ihrer Mutter. Sie würde so lange zu Hause bei ihren Eltern wohnen bleiben, bis sie einen Mann finden würde. Pardon, bis ein Mann SIE finden würde. Der würde sie dann heiraten, sie mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen, damit sie dann dort die Karotten schälen konnte.<br>Zwischen dem Gemüseputzen und den anderen Hausarbeiten würde sie dann ein, zwei Kinder bekommen, die dann wiederum darauf hinarbeiten würden, von zu Hause auszuziehen, zu heiraten...

Widerwillig schüttelte Sarah ihren Kopf. Diese Gedanken führten zu nichts! Was war sie doch für ein undankbares Geschöpf. Ihre Eltern sorgten sich um sie, sie hatte ein Dach über dem Kopf, reichlich Kleidung und immer gut zu essen. Keine Selbstverständlichkeit!  
>Mit Vehemenz fing sie an, die Möhren nun in kleinere Stücke zu zerteilen.<p>

Warum hegte sie in letzter Zeit nur immer so aufmüpfige Gedanken? Früher war sie ein durchweg folgsames Kind gewesen. Der Stolz ihrer Eltern. Die hübsche, kleine Sarah mit den roten Locken, dem weißen Kleid und dem strahlenden Lächeln...  
>Doch seit einigen Monaten, nein, seit einigen Jahren, hatte sie Schwierigkeiten, diese Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten. Lustlos durchlebte sie den Tag und fieberte etwas entgegen, dass sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Sie war von stummer Erwartung erfüllt. Es war, als ob sie sich auf ein Ereignis in naher Zukunft freuen würde. Ein ähnliches Gefühl hatte sie als kleines Kind immer gehabt, wenn das Weihnachtsfest langsam näher rückte und die Vorfreude auf den Heiligen Abend immer größer wurde...<p>

„du bist albern, Sarah, ALBERN!" murmelte sie sich selbst zu und lies ihr Messer energisch durch eine besonders dicke Möhre gleiten.

„Versuchst du das Gemüse für irgendetwas zu bestrafen?" klang eine amüsierte Stimme aus dem Hauseingang.  
>„Magda, du bist's!" Sarah blickte die Magd stirnrunzeln an. „Nein, keineswegs, ich bin nur ein wenig übermüdet, glaube ich."<br>„Oh ja, ich auch!" rief die blonde Dienstbotin aus und reckte sich übertrieben. „Die Nächte bringen mich um, musst du wissen!"  
>Mit einem Zwinkern schritt sie an Sarah vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg in den Stall um dort den Gänsen ihr Futter zu bringen. Dabei wiegte sie mit ihre Hüften ein wenig aufreizender, als es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre.<p>

Dass Sarah's Blicke fast ihren Rücken zu durchbohren drohten, schien sie entweder nicht zu merken oder nicht merken zu wollen.  
>Die Nächt brachten sie um... Schön wärs!<br>Sarah wusste ganz genau, was des nachts im Schlafzimmer der Magd vor sich ging.  
>„Schamlose Person!" zischte sie leise. Und ihr Vater war keinen Deut besser...<p>

Erneut war das Gemüse der Wut der jungen Frau ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung ausgeliefert.

Am meisten graute es sie vor demjenigen, der sie in naher Zukunft zum Altar führen würde. Nicht, dass es schon einen bestimmten Bewerber gegeben hätte. Doch Sarah wusste, dass es wohl oder übel einer der Dorfbewohner werden würde. Es verirrten sich selten Fremde ins Dorf.

Sie kannte die möglichen Kandidaten genau, schließlich waren alle davon regelmäßige Gäste ihres Vaters. Es waren zumeist Bauern oder Handwerker und ihre Söhne.  
>Von Kindesbeinen an hatte sie mit ihnen gespielt und gezankt und war mit einigen von ihnen zur Schule gegangen. Zumindest mit denen, deren Eltern die Kosten für den Unterricht aufbringen konnten, was beileibe nicht alle waren.<br>Wenn sie die verschiedenen Jungen vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen lies, wurde ihr übel.

Nicht, dass sie es sich leisten konnte wählerisch zu sein, schließlich war sie als Tochter des Wirts kaum dazu in der Lage, hohe Ansprüche zu stellen.  
>Aber ein gewisses Verlangen nach Sauberkeit und Intelligenz konnte man sich doch erlauben, oder?<p>

Da war der Sohn des Müllers, der ihr einmal einen Kuss zu geben versucht hatte. Während er mit gespitzten Lippen und geschlossenen Augen unendlich lange auf Sarahs Reaktion gewartet hatte, war sie einfach davongelaufen und hatte sich hilflos vor Lachen im Rübenkeller verkrochen.  
>Michael wollte sie küssen! Der Junge, der ständig die Nase hochzog und dessen jetzt schon lichter werdendes Haar stets mit Mehl bestäubt war.<p>

Oder Paul, der Sohn des Nachbarn. Ein gutaussehender Bursche! Leider wusste er das selbst. Sie war nicht das erste Mädchen gewesen, das er versuchte „zu einem Spaziergang über die Kornfelder" zu verführen.

Oder Richard, der Dorfschullehrer, der zwar jung und gebildet war, dessen Leibesumfang er aber kaum durch die enge Tür des Schulhauses quetschen konnte, und der nach der geringsten Anstrengung so außer Atem war, dass er erst einmal rasten musste...

„Aber was denk ich darüber überhaupt nach..." flüsterte sie resigniert.  
>Als Mädchen hatte sie in dieser Angelegenheit sowieso nicht mit zu bestimmen. Diese Entscheidung würden schon ihre Eltern für sie treffen...<p>

Sarah starrte auf das Gemüse, das sie nun in feinsäuberliche Würfelchen zerteilt hatte. Konnten geschnittene Möhren höhnisch grinsen?  
>Sarah kam es beinahe so vor.<p> 


	6. Margareta

Am Nachmittag hatte Margareta noch gedacht, es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen.

Der Tag war eine Folge von Ereignissen gewesen, die am Morgen relativ harmlos begonnen, sich aber im Laufe des Tages immer mehr verschlimmert hatten. Zu sterben war natürlich die Krönung des Ganzen gewesen.

Zuerst war ihr beim Ankleiden Ihre Lieblingshaarschleife zerrissen. Ein schrecklicher Verlust, da echte Seide in diesen Breiten unglaublich schwer zu finden war, was einen Ersatz des Haarschmucks beinahe unmöglich machte.  
>Danach folgte der unvermeidliche Streit mit ihrem Onkel beim Frühstück, dem es in der Bauerngaststätte, in der sie genächtigt hatten, natürlich nicht fein genug zugegangen war, und der seine Laune nun am Personal und an ihr ausließ. Die Eier und der Speck waren ohnehin kein kulinarisches Meisterwerk gewesen, doch mit konstantem Nörgeln und Schimpfen im Ohr war es beinahe unmöglich gewesen, sich das Zeug zu Gemüte zu führen.<p>

Dass danach die anstrengende Reise in der unbequemen Kutsche weiterging, hob ihre Laune natürlich erst recht nicht. War doch jeder Meter zurückgelegten Wegs ein Meter, der sie ihrem unheilvollen Ziel, der Heirat mit einem reichen Rumänen, den sie in ihrem Leben nie zuvor gesehen hatte, näher brachte.  
>Die Landschaft zog in schnellem Tempo an ihrem Fenster vorbei, von den heftigen Erschütterungen des Waldwegs, den sie benutzen mussten, wurde ihr wieder einmal übel.<br>Sie öffnete die Vorhänge ihres Fensters und schnappte nach Luft.

Es war doch wirklich wie verhext! Ausgerechnet nach Rumänien hatten ihre Eltern sie verschachern müssen...  
>Es gab so viele ledige junge Männer in Ungarn. Oder in Österreich, Frankreich, Holland... Wäre es zu viel verlangt gewesen, dort hin geschickt zu werden?<br>Wien, Paris, Amsterdam... In diesen Städten hätte sie mit Vorliebe weiß-Gott-wen geheiratet!  
>Aber halt, derlei Partien waren ja den Mädchen vorbehalten, die ihre Eltern nicht (wie hatte ihr Vater es nochmal genannt?) „auf schändliche Weise entehrt" hatten.<p>

Rumänien... Wahrscheinlich war ihr Zukünftiger ein Bauerntölpel, der es durch irgendeinen Wink des Schicksals zu ein wenig Vermögen gebracht hatte, und der sich nun eine junge Dame aus den besten Kreisen Budapests zur Gattin „erstehen" konnte...  
>Ihre Eltern waren natürlich nur zu froh gewesen, sie loszuwerden. Beschädigte Ware war auf dem Markt schließlich kaum etwas wert...<br>Deshalb musste sie nun mit einer zerrissenen Haarschleife in einer Kutsche durch den finsteren Wald klappern, ihr gegenüber der Onkel der unfein schnarchte, und mit einem Frühstück im Magen, das drohte wieder zum Vorschein zu kommen. Es KONNTE gar nicht schlimmer kommen!

KRAAAACK!  
>Bevor Margareta unsanft mit dem Kopf gegen die Rückwand des Abteils schlug, verfluchte sie im Stillen ihre Dummheit, das Schicksal mit einem derart provokante Gedanken überhaupt herausgefordert zu haben.<p>

+*+

Fröstelnd stand sie nun neben der Kutsche. Neben ihr lag der Onkel bewusstlos auf der Erde. Der Aufprall hatte ihn mit voller Wucht aus dem Sitz gehoben und gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert.  
>Der Kutscher hatte sie mit dem nun erstaunlich friedlichen Verwandten zurückgelassen, bevor er sich auf einem der Pferde aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Angeblich, um Hilfe zu holen. In Wahrheit sicher, um mit dem edlen Tier durch zubrennen.<br>Der warme Frühlingstag war merklich abgekühlt, ihr Onkel auch. Wenn nicht bald Rettung in Sicht käme, würde es übel für ihn ausgehen, sein Atem wurde immer schwächer und auch sein Herzschlag war kaum mehr wahrnehmbar.

Die stundenlange Warterei machte Margareta rasend. Eine gebrochene Achse musste man doch irgendwie reparieren können? Sie war versucht, sich auf das zweite Pferd zu schwingen, und selbst nach Rettung zu suchen. Doch den Onkel konnte sie kaum alleine lassen, so zuwider er ihr auch war. Außerdem traute sie es sich nicht zu, in den dichten Wäldern wieder an den Ort des Unfalls zurück zu finden.

Sie fühlte die Wange ihres Mitreisenden: Sie war kalt.  
>Ein Feuer wäre gut, auch um später die wilden Tiere abzuwehren, die zweifellos hier ihr Unwesen trieben...<p>

Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Mann, der neben der unbrauchbaren Kutsche auf dem moosbedeckten Waldboden lag.  
>„Ich suche nach Feuerholz!" rief sie ihm zu.<br>Keine Reaktion  
>Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg<br>Es war nun beinahe ganz dunkel.

+*+

Und jetzt lag sie selbst auf der Erde! Wie war es nur soweit gekommen? War sie ohnmächtig geworden, ganz Jungfer in Not? War sie gestolpert und hatte sich den Fuß verstaucht? Sie stand zittrig auf und belastete beide Beine. Nichts. Kein Schmerz. Soweit so gut.

Wo war sie eigentlich? Sie hatte nach Brennholz gesucht. Dabei hatte sie sich immer weiter von der Kutsche entfernt bis... bis sie etwas gehört hatte, ein Geräusch. Das Knacken von Zweigen!  
>Angestrengt versuchte sie sich zu erinnern. Ja, da war jemand. Oder etwas? Es musste ein Mann gewesen sein!<br>Auf einmal kehrte die Erinnerung mit derartiger Macht zurück, dass sie sich an den Zweigen eines Busches festhalten musste, um nicht schon wieder auf der Erde zu landen.

+*+*+

Ein Mann war zwischen den Bäumen aufgetaucht. Ein Mann in edler, teuer wirkender Kleidung. Er trug einen schwarzer Mantel, sein dunkles Haar war lang und glatt. Langsam war er auf sie zugekommen. Margareta hatte zuerst auch einige Schritte auf ihn zugemacht, hatte ihr gewinnendstes Lächeln aufgesetzt und wollte ihn charmant um Hilfe bitten, doch etwas in seinen Augen lies sie innehalten. Seine hellblauen Augen waren nicht auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet, sondern auf ein Stück weiter unten. Doch nicht auf ihr Dekolletee, wie viele ihrer jungen Verehrer zu Hause in Budapest das meist getan hatten, nein, der Mann aus den Schatten hatte ihren Hals fixiert.  
>Etwas hypnotisierendes ging von ihm aus, Margareta hatte nicht gewusst, ob sie fliehen, oder ihm entgegenlaufen sollte. Beides schien seinen Reiz zu haben.<p>

Doch der Mann hatte ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen hatte er die Entfernung zwischen ihnen überwunden und stand vor ihr. Er blickte auf sie herab. Sie kam sich klein und zerbrechlich vor unter seinem bohrenden Blick. Es lag eine Hitze in seine Augen, die nichts mit wohltuender Wärme zu tun hatte. Eher mit einem Feuer, das aus den blauen Tiefen zu lodern schien. Sie senkte den Kopf, um diesen Augen nicht länger ausgeliefert zu sein. Doch er legte einfach einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und drückte es nach oben, so dass sie gezwungen war, wieder in seine seltsam hellen Augen zu blicken. Sein Gesicht war außergewöhnlich gut aussehend. Hohe Wagenknochen, eine aristokratisch geschnittene Nase, ein energisches Kinn und helle Haut.  
>Sie zitterte. Vor Angst oder aus einem anderen Grund? Noch nie hatte sie einen Mann getroffen, der eine derartige Wirkung auf sie gehabt hätte... Sein Atem streichelte ihre Haut. Sein Finger unter ihrem Kinn war kühl, der Druck den er ausübte fast schmerzhaft. Dennoch wünschte sie sich, dass er sie ewig so festhalten würde...<p>

Als er seinen Kopf senkte, war sie für einige sehnsuchtsvolle Sekunden sicher, dass er sie küssen wollte. Doch seine Lippen verfehlten die ihrigen.  
>Plötzlich waren da Schmerzen, wie sie sie zuvor nie erlebt hatte. Ein Stechen an ihrem Hals.<p>

+*+

Maragareta keuchte auf. Die Erinnerung war so schrecklich wie seltsam. Er hatte sie gebissen! Und nicht nur das, er hatte das austretende Blut aufgeleckt und die Wunde danach mit seinem Mund verschlossen. Er... er hatte von ihr getrunken! Tiefe Züge... Als sie begonnen hatte sich zu wehren hatte er sie mit sich zu Boden gezogen und sie derart fest gehalten, dass sie keinerlei Chance hatte sich zu befreien, egal wie sehr sie es auch versuchte.  
>Ein Weile hatte er sie in seinen Armen gehalten, bis ihre Gegenwehr immer schwächer geworden war. Schließlich hatte sie nur noch da gelegen. Ihre Hand, die sie im Haar des Mannes vergraben hatte war zu Boden geglitten. Danach war alles schwarz geworden.<p>

Weitere Kapitel folgen nach Ostern, da ich erst mal 10 Tage in Urlaub fahre - ohne Internet. Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen!


	7. Rote Perlen

Als sie aufwachte, und das weiche Polster unter ihrem Kopf spürte, hatte sie zunächst geglaubt, dass alles ein wahnwitziger Traum gewesen war, und sie zu Hause in ihrem Zimmer in Budapest sei. Keine Hochzeit, keine Reise, keine Kutsche, kein... was auch immer das vergangene Nacht gewesen war.

Schnell jedoch wurde sie ihrer Umgebung gewahr. Das weiche Leder auf dem ihr Gesicht ruhte war die Sitzbank der Kutsche, in der sie am Abend zuvor verunglückt war. Sie trug keines ihrer Nachtgewänder sondern immer noch ihr Reisekleid, und ihr Haar war nicht auf weichen Stoffstreifen aufgewickelt, sondern hing ihr dem Gefühl nach wirr um den Kopf, so als ob sie sich mindestens einen Tag nicht mehr gekämmt hätte. Was ja auch stimmte.

+*+

Was zur Hölle war gestern passiert? War sie gestorben? Als der Mann sie so fest gehalten hatte, hatte sie sich leicht und beinahe schwerelos gefühlt. Als sie aufgehört hatte sich gegen seine Umklammerung zu wehren, schienen die Arme des Mannes sie nicht länger festzuhalten sondern auch gleichzeitig empor zu heben... Ihr schien es, als würde sie gleiten. In eine Welt hinein, in der sie glücklicher war, als sie es jemals gewesen war... Eine Welt erfüllt von Wärme, Licht, Sonne, Helligkeit... Mitten in der Nacht! Für einen kurzen Moment schien es so, als könnte sie dieses Glück festhalten und eins mit ihm werden, doch dann war sie aufgewacht.

Tot? Nein. Kurz davor? Vielleicht...  
>Sie hatte die Blätter des Busches ganz deutlich an ihrer Hand gespürt. Sie hatte gemerkt, wie weich das Laub war, auf dem sie stand, hatte gehört, wie weit entfernt ein Uhu schrie und wie eine Maus im Unterholz rascheln. Sie hatte die klare Nachtluft eingeatmet, die feuchte Erde des Waldbodens gerochen... Eigentlich hatte sie sich noch nie zuvor so lebendig gefühlt.<p>

Ihre Sinne hatten schärfer als je zuvor gewirkt und auch ihre Angst schien fort zu sein. Der Wald wirkte nicht länger Furcht erweckend oder unheilvoll, was angesichts dessen, was sich ereignet hatte doch sehr merkwürdig war. Zweifellos war das auf den Schockzustand zurückzuführen, in dem sich ihr Körper befinden musste...  
>Aus diesem Grund hatte sie gedacht, dass es das beste wäre, wenn sie zurück zur Kutsche ging. Schon alleine um zu sehen, wie es ihrem Onkel ging. Es musste eben ohne Feuerholz gehen.<p>

+*+*+*

Die Kutsche hatte sie schneller gefunden, als sie gedacht hatte. Die Spuren der Räder im Unterholz, die Abdrücke der Hufe in der weichen Erde waren schließlich mehr als offensichtliche Anhaltspunkte für den Standort gewesen. Auch der Geruch des bei der Kutsche verbliebenen Pferdes, den sie schon aus großer Entfernung wahrnehmen konnte, leitete sie problemlos zu ihrem Ziel. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie blind zurückgefunden hätte.  
>Dieses neu erworbene Talent machte sie ein wenig ratlos. Schließlich war sie in einer Stadt groß geworden. Einblicke in die Natur hatten sich auf Ausritte durch gepflegte Parkanlagen sowie auf Picknicks auf dem geschnittenen Rasen auf dem Anwesen Ihrer Eltern beschränkt.<p>

Alles war so, wie sie es verlassen hatte. Die Kutsche stand schief im Gehölz, der Onkel lag auf der selben Stelle des Bodens, an der sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Ohne ihn überhaupt ansehen zu müssen, wusste Margareta genau, dass er noch lebte. Sein Atem klang merkwürdig laut zu ihr hinüber, sie konnte das merkwürdige Röcheln hören, mit dem die Luft aus seiner Lunge entwich. Zunächst war sie erleichtert gewesen. Dann jedoch hatte ein anderes Gefühl überhand genommen...

+*+

Blut... Blut, dass vom Herzschlag getrieben durch blaue Adern fließt. Unerlässlich, unermüdlich.  
>Herzschläge. Schwach aber dennoch deutlich wahrnehmbar. Ein stetiges Klopfen, dass in ihren Ohren zu dröhnen schien und dass sie merkwürdig faszinierte.<br>Und dieser Duft... Ein Duft nach...  
>Sie kauerte auf dem Boden, das Gesicht des Onkels auf ihre Knie gebettet. Aus einer Wunde an seinem Kopf sickert ein rotes Rinnsal. Blut... Sie tauchte einen Finger in die Flüssigkeit. Die dunkle Farbe sah auf ihrer weißen Haut wunderschön aus, glänzte im Mondschein. Ein Tropfen lief ihren Finger hinab, vollkommen wie eine exquisite rubinrote Perle. Sie bewunderte dieses Wunder erstaunt und andächtig. Doch die Perle drohte nun, auf den Boden zu tropfen, wo sie unrettbar auf dem Waldboden in 1000 Tröpfchen zerspringen und im Unterholz versickern würde... Das durfte nicht geschehen... Ohne zu denken leckte sie den Tropfen an ihrer Hand ab.<br>Ihr Kopf explodierte schier. Ein Feuerwerk verschiedenster Gefühle brach in ihr los. Freude. Glück. Hunger. Lust...  
>Ihre Sinne schrien. Ihre Geschmacksknospen hatten noch nie etwas derartiges gekostet. Besser als Champagner. Besser als Schokolade... Mehr. Sie musste mehr davon haben...<br>Sie tauchte den Finger erneut in die rot glänzende Wunde... Mehr. Mehr!  
>Das Rauschen in den Adern des Mannes vor ihr schien nun so laut zu sein wie ein Wasserfall.<br>An seinem Hals pulsierte eine Ader. Margareta senkte ihren Kopf... Dann fühlte sie einen Drang in sich aufsteigen der sie die restliche Welt um sich herum vergessen lies. Sie biss zu

+*+

Doch jetzt war der Rausch der Sinne verflogen.  
>Margareta schloss die Augen und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Lass das alles nicht wahr sein, bitte! Ohne auf ein Zeichen von oben zu warten richtete sie sich dann auf und setzte sich einen Moment aufrecht hin.<br>Ein besonders freundschaftliches Verhältnis zum Himmel und den dort sesshaften Heiligen hatte sie nie gehabt. Sie ging auch schwer davon aus, dass die Seeligen Heerscharen derzeit noch weniger von ihr beeindruckt wären, als dies vorher der Fall gewesen sein musste, immerhin hatte sie ihren Onkel umgebracht. Du sollst nicht töten... Einen sterbenden Mann auf dem Boden anzufallen und ihn seines Blutes zu berauben war sicher eine Todsünde, oder? So viele Rosenkränze KONNTE sie gar nicht beten...  
>Sie hatte sich also getäuscht. Es konnte schlimmer kommen. Jederzeit, an jedem Ort, überhaupt immer.<p>

+++

Sie war sonst immer durchaus in der Lage gewesen, Ihre jeweilige Situation anhand der sich ihr bietenden Fakten logisch einzuschätzen.  
>Zum Beispiel bedeuteten „Regen", „Wind" und „grauer Himmel", dass sie zu ihrem Treffen mit ihren Freundinnen im Park am besten nicht ihr gelbes Seidenkleid, sondern besser den beigen Mantel anziehen sollte.<br>„Grauer Wallach", „früher Morgen", „blitzende Stiefel", schmucke Uniform" und „jungenhaftes Lächeln aus strahlenden Augen" waren gleichbedeutend für einen ungestörten vormittäglichen Ausritt voller Spaß und Heiterkeit, der nicht selten in Tränen endete, sobald ihr Vater davon Kenntnis erlangte.

Aber auch „Bisse in den Hals" „unstillbares Verlangen nach Blut" und „brennendes Tageslicht" ließen normalerweise nur einen Schluss zu. Sie hatte geflüsterte Geschichten gehört. Sagen, Gruselmärchen. Mythen, die sich an einem warmen Sonntagnachmittag fesselnd und romantisch anhörten, aber die dennoch zu phantastisch erschienen, um wahr sein zu können...  
>Margareta atmete tief ein. Unter dem Polster der Sitzbank war ein Beutel verstaut in dem ein wichtiger Gegenstand verborgen war. Ein Gegenstand, von dem sie wusste, dass er das Rätsel innerhalb einer Sekunde lösen konnte.<br>Mit zittrigen Fingern knüpfte sie das Bündel auf und entnahm ihm eine glatt polierte Messingscheibe. Erst nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen konnte sie akzeptieren, dass sie den Spiegel wohl nie mehr benötigen würde.

+*+*+*+*


	8. Schäume

Wenigstens diese Freude war ihr noch vergönnt.  
>Leise seufzend lies sich Sarah in das heiße Badewasser sinken. Die Wärme umhüllte ihren Körper wie eine Federbett, Dampfschwaden legten sich feucht auf ihr Gesicht und kringelten ihre Locken noch stärker als sie es ohnehin schon waren.<br>Doch natürlich war auch dieser Spaß eigentlich nicht erlaubt. Die Badewanne gehörte zu dem angrenzenden Gästezimmer und war den zahlenden Logierbesuchern vorbehalten. Aber auch Sarahs Zimmer verfügte über eine Verbindungstür zum Badezimmer, und die war, im Gegensatz zur Tür, die ihr Zimmer mit dem Treppenhaus verband, nur verriegelt und nicht zugeschlossen. Was lag also näher, als den Luxus eines warmen Bades in Anspruch zu nehmen? Es war ohnehin unfair, den Gästen ein vollständig ausgestattetes Badezimmer zur Verfügung zu stellen, und die eigene Tochter mit einer Waschschüssel ab zu speisen.  
>Zudem war das Zimmer gerade nicht vermietet, sie musste also nicht befürchten, beim Baden überrascht zu werden.<p>

Sarah lehnte sich zurück und lehnte den Kopf an den Rand der Wanne. Wo die Seifenbläschen ihre Haut berührten prickelte und knisterte der weiche Schaum angenehm. Sie tauchte schnell ganz unter um eine sich ankündigende Gänsehaut zu bekämpfen. Als sie wieder auftauchte lief das Wasser in Strömen über ihr Gesicht, ihre blasse Haut war zart gerötet. Das tat so gut...  
>Verbotener weise ein Bad zu nehmen gab ihr die Genugtuung, dass sie sich zumindest in einem Punkt, und sei er noch so unbedeutend, ihren Eltern widersetzte.<p>

Seit sie nur noch tagsüber nach draußen durfte, war ihr Temperament merkbar abgeflaut. Lustlos erledigte sie ihre Aufgaben im Haushalt und zeigte dafür nur so viel Begeisterung, wie es gerade notwendig war. Selbst ihrer Mutter war das schon aufgefallen. Anfangs hatte Sarah die Hoffnung gehabt, dass diese irgendwann Mitleid mit ihr haben, und die Türen nachts wieder offen lassen würde, doch es half nichts.

Sarah strich sich mit dem nassen Schwamm über die schlanken Arme. Wie gut es tat, das warme Wasser über die Glieder laufen zu lassen. Sie schauderte wohlig.  
>Diese kurzen Momente in der Wanne waren derzeit die Höhepunkte ihrer Tage. Dumpf rief sie sich in Erinnerung, dass sie jung war. Jung und voller Hoffnung auf ein langes und erfülltes Leben.<br>Wenn da nicht diese Gefühle wären. Gefühle, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte, die sie quälten und am Einschlafen hinderten. Eine Sehnsucht nach etwas bestimmten, dass sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

Ihre Freundin Melissa, die Tochter des Krämers, hatte ihr vor einiger Zeit von einem jungen Mann erzählt, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Mit theatralisch ausgebreiteten Armen hatte sie sich auf Sarahs Bett geworfen und mit sich stetig wiederholenden Phrasen geschwärmt, wie gut aussehend, stark, humorvoll und fürsorglich ihr zukünftiger Verlobter sei. Ergriffen hatte sie die übelkeiterregend süßlichen Reime vorgelesen, die ihr ihr Herzblatt heimlich zugesteckt hatte.  
>Als der junge Mann sie dann ohne Vorwarnung hatte fallen lassen und mit der Tochter eines reichen Bauern ausgetauscht hatte, kannte die Tränenflut natürlich kein Ende.<br>„Sarah", hatte Melissa geschluchzt. „Er war der Mann, auf den ich mein ganzes Leben gewartet habe. Ohne ihn kann ich nicht sein, ohne ihn ist alles sinnlos... Jetzt da er fort ist, fühle ich eine Leere in mir, die ich nie mehr zu füllen vermag".

Damals hatte Sarah ob dieser schwülstigen Äußerungen insgeheim die Augen verdreht.  
>Heute sah die Sache anders aus. Auch sie fühlte eine Leere in sich. Dort, wo sich früher eine kleine Blase zu befinden schien, die mit Fröhlichkeit und Hoffnung gefüllt war, war... nichts. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären was damit geschehen sein konnte. Der Prozess musste schleichend von Statten gegangen sein. Zumindest konnte sie ausschließen, dass eine Mann dafür verantwortlich war. Sie hatte keinerlei Interesse an Jungen ihres Alters, interessierte sich nicht mehr für ihre früheren Freunde und schritt des Nachts wie ein Tier im Käfig in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang. Irgendetwas mit ihr stimmte ganz und gar nicht.<p>

Solange sie in der Dunkelheit auf ihrer Lichtung hatte sitzen dürfen, hatte sie ihre Lebensgeister mit neuer Energie versorgen können. Die Nächte allein unter den Sternen oder im Mondlicht hatten sie mit einer Zufriedenheit erfüllt, von der sie auch am folgenden Tag noch hatte zehren können. Wenige Stunden auf der Lichtung waren erholsamer als viele Stunden Schlaf gewesen. Die Nacht schien ihr Kraft zu geben. Des Weiteren hatte sie sich dort nie einsam gefühlt. Unerklärlicher weise war da immer eine Gewissheit in ihr gewesen, dass sie nicht alleine war. Manchmal schien sie eine Präsenz wahrzunehmen. Kein Mensch, kein Tier...  
>Etwas war da und wartete. Aber es jagte ihr keine Angst ein.<p>

Sarah tauchte ein letztes Mal unter und erhob sich dann schwungvoll aus der Wanne. Tropfend schritt sie über den Boden und wickelte sich das Handtuch um ihren zitternden Körper. Sie öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und schloss sie wieder hinter sich.  
>Sie setzte sich vor ihre Kommode und trocknete vor dem beinahe blinden Spiegel vorsichtig ihre roten Locken.<p>

+**+**+

Als sie gerade ihr Nachtgewand angezogen hatte, hörte sie jemanden auf ihr Zimmer zukommen. Es folgte das Knacken des Schlüssels im Schloss ihrer Tür sowie die schweren Schritte ihres Vaters, der das Zimmer betrat. Chagal nahm auf der Kante von Sarahs Bett Platz. Das Gestell knarzte unter seinem Gewicht.  
>„Schläfst du noch nicht?" fragte er seine Tochter.<br>Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und musterte den Mann auf der Bettkante. Ihr Vater zupfte ein wenig an Sarahs Bettdecke umher. Er schien noch nach den geeigneten Worten zu suchen, die er seiner Tochter mitteilen wollte.  
>„Es geht dir nicht gut, glaube nicht, dass ich das nicht sehe!" ihr Vater seufzte. „Seit Wochen schleichst du wie ein Geist im Haus umher. Du bist blass und lustlos. Bist du krank?"<br>Sarah zuckte die Schultern. Zu gerne hätte sie ihm von der Taubheit erzählt, die sie in ihrem Inneren spürte und die alle Gefühle in ihr zu ersticken schien. Doch was hätte sie sagen sollen? Wie hätte sie diesen Zustand beschreiben sollen, ohne sich so der Lächerlichkeit preis zu geben, wie Melissa es unlängst getan hatte?

Beide schwiegen.  
>„Du wirst von Tag zu Tag schöner..." sagte Chagal leise, mit väterlicher Zärtlichkeit in der Stimme.<br>Sarah musterte sich im Spiegel. Man hatte ihr schon oft gesagt dass sie hübsch war. Die weiße Haut, die roten Locken, der schlanke Körper, die großen dunkelgrünen Augen... Doch was nutzte einem Derartiges? Düster fuhr sie nun fort, ihr Haar zu flechten.  
>Als sie fertig war drehte sie sich zu ihm um.<br>„Ich will nicht mehr eingesperrt sein." sagte sie. „Ich gehe hier ein! Ich will nach draußen!"  
>„Tagsüber kannst du so lange draußen sein, wie du willst! Du kannst im Dorf spazieren gehen, deine Freundinnen besuchen, über die Felder gehen..."<br>Sarah setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch der Vater schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
>„...aber nachts, Sarah, nachts nicht. Nachts bleibt man in seinem Haus. In seinem Zimmer. Nachts macht man die Fensterrahmen zu und verriegelt die Tür, Man achtet darauf, dass nichts ins Haus kommt, was nicht herein soll, und dass nichts nach draußen gelangt, was besser drinnen bleiben sollte. Verstehst du?"<br>Sarah bereitete sich darauf vor, nun wieder eine der Gruselgeschichten erzählt zu bekommen, für die ihr Vater so berühmt war.

„Nachts sind Kreaturen unterwegs, denen du nicht begegnen willst!" flüsterte er.  
>„Die Wölfe wagen sich um diese Jahreszeit nicht so nahe an eine Siedlung" widersprach Sarah.<br>„Ich meine nicht die Wölfe!" Chagal schluckte. „Ich rede von Gestalten, von uralten Gestalten. Keine Menschen, keine Tiere... Wesen, die es seit Jahrhunderten gegeben hat und die auch heute noch lauern." der Vater war nun aufgestanden. Er war auf seine Tochter zugegangen und blickte auf sie herab.  
>„Und am schlimmsten von ihnen allen, Sarah, ist ER." Chagals Augen glänzten in einem seltsamen Licht. „ER, der ewig dazu verdammt ist, in der Dunkelheit zu wandeln... Der schon seit Jahrhunderten unter den Menschen weilt und immer auf der Suche ist!"<br>Er griff nach Sarahs Kragen. Mittlerweile begann sich Sarah vor ihm zu fürchten.  
>„Hörst du?" zischte er.<p>

Sarah machte sich los. Ihr Vater schien den Verstand verloren zu haben. Am besten schien es in diesem Fall, nicht zu widersprechen.  
>„Ja, Papa!" antwortete sie.<br>Chagal lächelte sie unvermittelt erleichtert an. Seine Lippen verbogen sich zu einem Lächeln, das mehr wie eine Grimasse schien „Schlaf gut mein Kind," sagte er und verließ das Zimmer.  
>Der Schlüssel drehte sich gut hörbar im Schloss der Tür.<p>

+*+*+

„Ich habe es ihr gesagt! Ich habe ihr gesagt WARUM sie nachts nicht nach draußen soll!" Chagal stürmte auf seine Frau zu, die in der Küche saß und stickte..  
>„ Ich habe ihr alles erzählt, was ich gewagt habe."<br>„Hast du es ihr eindringlich genug vermittelt? Hast du ihr gesagt, dass ihr Leben in Gefahr ist, wenn sie sich draußen aufhält?" fragte Rebecca ihn.  
>„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das verstanden hat."<p>

„Sie ist so jung. Sie ist schön. Sie ist eine Träumerin! Es darf ihr nichts geschehen!" Chagal redete sich beinahe in Rage. „Mein Kätzchen soll bei uns bleiben. Wir werden sie beschützen! Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass ihr nichts zustößt!"  
>„Sie ist jung, aber nicht dumm, Chagal! Du hast sie vor der Gefahr gewarnt, sie wird auf dich hören!"<br>„Kennst du seine Anziehungskraft, Rebecca?" Chagal raufte sich die Haare. „Weisst du, wie er auf junge Mädchen wirkt? Wie er sie betört, fasziniert und in seinen Bann zieht? Man sagt, es sei beinahe unmöglich, ihm zu widerstehen!"  
>„Woher willst du alter Narr das eigentlich so genau wissen! Vom Hörensagen ist noch kein Mensch Schlau geworden!" Rebecca musterte ihn verächtlich. Die Geschichten die man sich erzählt mögen wahr sein, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Legendär ist lediglich DEINE Schwäche, dem Bann gewisser Kreaturen zu erliegen. Blonder, weiblicher Kreaturen, wenn ich das betonen darf"<p>

„Es geht hier nicht um mich, sondern um unsere Tochter!" warf Chagal lahm ein. Doch Rebecca war bereits aufgestanden und hatte die Tür hinter sich zugeworfen.


	9. Tag und Nacht  Nacht und Tag

Er erwachte wie immer so abrupt, als ob ihn jemand geschüttelt hätte. Seine Augen öffneten sich, sein Geist, der ihn über die langen Stunden des Tages verlassen hatte, kehrte zu ihm zurück. Sofort waren seine Sinne wieder messerscharf, seine Reflexe von übermenschlicher Schnelligkeit.

Müde. Verschlafen. Umnachtet.  
>Für Kreaturen wie ihn gab es solche Zustände nicht. Entweder er ruhte oder er war wach. Den wohligen Zustand zwischen Schlafen und Wachen kannte er nicht mehr. Er konnte sich aber noch dunkel daran erinnern, wie es war, in einem warmen Bett aufzuwachen. Wie man sich danach sehnte, sich herumzudrehen, die Decke fester um sich zu schlingen um sich erneut in den Kissen zu vergraben, bevor einen die Aktivitäten des Tages in Anspruch nahmen. Wie anfangs der Blick getrübt und verschwommen war, wenn man sich im Bett aufrichtete, weil man vom Morgenlicht geblendet wurde. Wie man dann seine Glieder dehnte und streckte, um die Steifheit der Nacht daraus zu vertreiben. Wie man dann aufstand und einen kurzen Moment vom Schwindel gepackt wurde, wenn das Blut zu schnell vom Kopf in die Beine fuhr. Wie man ans Fenster trat um die kühle Morgenluft an der Haut zu spüren, und wie langsam die Lebensgeister in einen zurückkehrten…<br>Oder wie man einschlief. Wie die Welt langsam verschwamm und wie man dann von der Wirklichkeit in die Traumwelt hinüber glitt.

Doch er war anders. Für ihn gab es lediglich zwei Möglichkeiten. Er war wach oder eben nicht. Zwischen diesen beiden Phasen gab es keine Übergänge. In dem Moment, in dem die Sonne einen bestimmten Punkt am Himmel erreicht hatte, noch unsichtbar hinter dem Horizont, warnte ihn sein Instinkt, dass er sich besser JETZT an einen sicheren, das hieß, dunklen, Ort begeben sollte.  
>Das konnte sein Sarkophag in der Krypta des Schlosses sein, oder auch nur ein abgedunkelter Raum mit geschlossenen Fensterrahmen und zugezogenen Vorhängen. Wichtig war, dass er sich dort hinlegen und bedenkenlos die Augen schließen konnte. Sobald er dies tat, verließ ihn sein Bewusstsein und kehrte erst dann zu ihm zurück, wenn die Sonne wieder untergegangen war.<p>

Er hatte mehrmals versucht wach zu bleiben und gegen die Macht der Gestirne anzukämpfen. Hatte sich an seinem Bewusstsein festgeklammert und sich mit aller Kraft auf das Wachbleiben konzentriert, doch es war stets vergebens gewesen. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war er eingeschlafen. Das Wort „schlafen" war dabei natürlich untertrieben.  
>Der Schlaf ist der kleine Bruder des Todes, hieß es. In seinem Fall war dies nicht nur eine malerische Phrase, in seinem Fall war es Gewissheit, so umfassend war die Schwärze, in die sein Geist eintauchte.<p>

Anfangs hatte er manchmal darüber meditiert, wie es denn wäre, am helllichten Tag zu erwachen, ohne zu ahnen, dass die Sonne noch am Himmel stand. Wie es wäre, wenn er aus seinem Sarkophag stiege, die Krypta verließe und eine Türe öffnete. Wie er sich dann auf einmal in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses befände, wo gerade die grelle Mittagssonne durch eines der Fenster blitzte. Er würde brennen…  
>Ein schrecklicher Gedanke, ein würdeloser Tod. Doch konnte das nicht geschehen, sein Körper beschützte ihn vor Zufällen wie diesen.<p>

Aus praktischen Gründen zog er, wenn möglich, seinen Sarg zum Ruhen vor. Dieser stand an einem der sichersten Orte im Schloss- Er war sich absolut sicher, dass niemand ihn dort stören würde. Zu leicht wäre es für ein Zimmermädchen, unbedacht eine Tür oder ein Fenster zu dem Raum zu öffnen, in den er sich gerade zurück gezogen hatte, und ihn dabei dem heißen Licht der Sonne auszusetzen, und dann… man dachte lieber nicht darüber nach.

Dahingegen war er äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass sich jemand seinen Weg durch das labyrinthähnliche Geflecht der Gänge und Treppen des Kerkers bahnen und dort die Kammer finden würde, in der die großen Marmorsarkophage standen.

Der Graf stemmte seine Arme gegen den Deckel des Sarges und schob den schweren Stein beiseite. Er richtete sich auf und stieg heraus. Was würde die Nacht wohl bringen?  
>Glücklicherweise war die Stimme in ihm immer noch unhörbar leise. Er würde Frieden haben. Heute Nacht, morgen Nacht… Möglicherweise auch noch einige Nächte danach, bis er sich wieder auf die Suche machen musste.<p>

+*+*+

Im Salon nahm er ein Glas und schenkte sich Rotwein ein. Er nahm in einem der großen Sessel Platz und kostete einen Schluck. Eigentlich war es sinnlos, wenn er aß oder trank. Sein Körper hatte nur eine Nahrungsquelle nötig. Er fühlte weder Hunger noch Durst. Alkohol und Koffein wirkten nicht auf seinen Kreislauf. Dennoch verlangte es ihm manchmal nach einem Schluck guten Weins. Er war in der Lage, diesen viel mehr zu genießen, als er es als Mensch je gekonnt hätte. Waren doch seine Geschmacksnerven hypersensibel und dazu fähig, die feinsten Geschmacksnuancen zu erkennen und auseinander zu halten. Er nahm noch einen Schluck, stellte das Glas ab und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.  
>Ein Glas Wein zu trinken ließ ihn sich beinahe normal fühlen. Ein Mann, der in einem Sessel saß und ein gutes Getränk zu sich nahm, so wie er es früher auch getan hatte.<p>

Es begutachtete seine Umgebung. Der Salon war wie stets makllos. Kein Staubkörnchen verunreinigte die blanke Holzoberfläche des Tischchens neben ihm, das Weinglas war perfekt poliert.

Das Verhältnis zwischen seinen Dienstboten und ihm war zu gleichen Teilen von Vertrauen und Angst geprägt. Sie arbeiteten untertags in den Gärten, wienerten die Böden der Gänge und Hallen, reinigten die Zimmer und befreiten die Bücher in der umfangreichen Bibliothek von Staub. Im Gegenzug erhielten sie ihren Lohn sowie die ungeschriebene Garantie, das Schloss stets lebend verlassen zu dürfen. Noch nie hatten er oder sein Sohn dieses Versprechen gebrochen. Das Personal im Schloss war sicher. Es wäre auch töricht, seine eigenen Bediensteten anzugreifen. Wer hätte denn sonst für Ordnung und Sauberkeit sorgen sollen? Natürlich war die Furcht vor ihm wahrscheinlich der Hauptgrund, warum die Zimmermädchen, Gärtner und Knechte ihre Aufgaben stets so tadellos und zuverlässig verrichteten.

Ob sie um sein seltsames Wesen wussten, oder ob sie es nur vermuteten, war ungewiss. Jedenfalls verließen die meisten von ihnen jeden Abend vor Sonnenuntergang das Schloss, flohen zurück in die umliegenden Dörfer und Höfe, und kehren erst dann zurück, wenn die Sonne wieder sicher am Himmel stand. Die wenigen, die im Gesindehaus der Schlossanlage blieben, verrammelten nachts ihre Türen und Fenster und waren erst bei Tageslicht dazu bereit, ihre Aufgaben wieder aufzunehmen.

Angst. Wo immer er erschien, hatten die Leute Angst vor ihm. Und zu Recht! Schließlich war er, Breda von Krolock, ihr Fürst und der Herr über ihre Ländereien. Der Graf nahm das Weinglas auf und blickte auf die rubinrote Flüssigkeit, die im Schein des Kaminfeuers glänzte wie ein Juwel. Ein wenig Ehrfurcht war da schon angebracht.

+*+*

Anstatt noch ein weiteres Glas zu trinken, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Herbert. Es verlangte ihn nach Gesellschaft. Die Nacht war klar und warm, viel zu schade, um sich im Schloss zu verschanzen und sie nicht draußen zu genieß hatte Herbert Lust auf einen Ausritt. Da er seinen Sohn in dessen Räumen traf nicht antraf, durchquerte er das Schloss, trat nach draußen und begab sich zu den Stallungen.

Die Pferde wieherten leise in ihren Boxen. Auf den ersten Blick sah er, dass Nocturn, der schwarze Hengst seines Sohnes, fort war. Herbert hatte also die selbe Idee gehabt wie er.  
>Vielleicht würde er ihn unterwegs antreffen...<p>

+*+*+

Das Tier unter ihm war warm und bewegte sich mit Kraft und Eleganz über die verschlungenen Waldwege. Beinahe intuitiv folgte es den Befehlen seines Reiters. Ein Gedanke von ihm schien auszureichen, um das Tier zu lenken.  
>Pferde waren schwierige Geschöpfe. Entweder, sie vertrauten einem Menschen, oder nicht. Hatte man die anfängliche Chance versäumt, sich mit ihnen gut zu stellen, würde es einem nie mehr gelingen, sich mit ihnen zu befreunden. Sie erlaubten es dem Reiter vielleicht noch aufzusteigen, trabten los, wen er es wollte, und bleiben stehen, wenn er an den Zügeln riss. Doch sie würden ihm nie bedingungslos und vertrauensvoll gehorchen, wie Vesta Graf von Krolock gehorchte. Man konnte ihnen nichts vormachen, egal wie viel Zucker und Rüben man ihnen auch fütterte.<p>

Bei ihm war es noch ein Stück komplizierter. Die meisten Tiere schienen zu wittern, dass er von Natur aus eher ein Raubtier als eine Person war. Manche Pferde schlugen aus und wieherten in schierer Panik, wenn sie nur seine Witterung aufnahmen. Doch Vesta, die graue Stute, vertraute ihm schon seit sie ein Fohlen war. Es war schön, durch die warme Frühlingsluft zu reiten. Angenehm, die geschmeidigen Bewegungen des Pferdes unter sich zu fühlen. Die Bäume und Sträucher peitschten an ihm vorbei, sein Mantel wehte im Wind.

Vor ihm tauchte plötzlich ein Umriss aus den Schatten auf. Er bedeutete der Stute, ihre Schritte zu verlangsamen. Es war eine Kutsche. Sie steckte schief im Unterholz, eine der Türen stand offen. Die Achse war wohl gebrochen. Die Besitzer schienen sich vom Ort des Geschehens entfernt zu haben, denn obwohl die Kutsche zweispännig war, war kein Pferd mehr zu sehen.  
>Der Graf wollte schon weiter reiten, als er etwas auf dem Waldboden glänzen sah. Direkt neben der offenen Tür der beschädigten Kutsche verzierte ein Berg scheinbar weiß-grauen Staubes die Erde. Der farbliche Kontrast der glänzenden Asche auf dem moosig-grünen Waldboden war beinahe schön anzusehen...<p>

+*+*

Das ungute Gefühl, das diese Entdeckung in ihm weckte, wollte er so schnell wie möglich hinter sich lassen, deshalb ritt er weiter. In Gedanken versunken überließ er Vesta die Möglichkeit, sich ihren eigenen Weg zu suchen. Mit aller Macht unterdrückte er die Erinnerung an das, was so unschuldig neben der Kutsche gelegen hatte. Es war also so eingetreten, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Er hatte das Mädchen gebissen, sie war gestorben, und dann...  
>Er achtete nicht darauf, wohin ihn das Pferd trug. Erst als Vesta leise schnaubend stehen blieb, nahm er seine Umgebung wieder mit Interesse wahr.<p>

„Nicht schon wieder...", dachte er, als er sich erneut auf der Lichtung nahe des Dorfes wiederfand, wohin er sich schon letzte Nacht „verirrt" hatte.

+*+*

Vorwurfsvoll starrte er Vesta an. Das Tier blickte unschuldig zurück. Der Graf seufzte. Doch jetzt, wo er schon einmal da war, konnte er auf dieser Lichtung genauso gut Platz nehmen, wie an sonst irgendeinem Platz. Er ließ Vestas Zügel los und setzte sich zu Füßen des Baumstammes nieder, gegen den er sich bereits letzte Nacht gelehnt hatte.

Was für ein merkwürdiger Zufall. Nur, dass es so etwas wie Zufälle eigentlich nicht gab.  
>Sarah, die hübsche Wirtstochter schien seine Gedanken in letzter Zeit gefangen zu halten. Er dachte an seine letzte Begegnung mit ihr, oder besser, den letzten Blick, den er auf sie geworfen hatte. Von Begegnung konnte man kaum sprechen. Schließlich hatte er sie lediglich aus den Schatten heraus beobachtet.<p>

Breda von Krolock hatte schon viele hübsche Mädchen gesehen. Schönheit war vergänglich, zumindest bei den Menschen. Was in jungen Jahren schlank, glatt und blass war, wurde im Laufe der Zeit aufgedunsen, faltig und braun. Schwarze glänzende Locken wurden grau und strohig, rosige Haut überzog sich früher oder später mit unansehnlichen Flecken und Runzeln.  
>Er hatte manch eine hübsche Maid altern sehen. Mädchen, die mit ihrem Aussehen die jungen Männer um den Verstand brachten, sahen zehn Jahre und fünf Kinder später verbraucht und müde aus.<p>

Auch Sarah war schön. Wenn er es sich selbst gegenüber zugab, war sie eine der schönsten Frauen, die er in den letzten 100 Jahren gesehen hatte. Ihre Haut war so blass und durchscheinend wie feinstes Porzellan, ihr Haar von einem ungewöhnlich seidigen und feurigen Rot. Ihr Körper war schlank und dennoch weiblich, ihre Bewegungen so grazil wie die einer Tänzerin... Am wunderbarsten jedoch waren ihre Augen. Große, dunkelgrüne Augen, die die Nacht zu durchbohren schienen, als könnten sie selbst hinter die Sterne blicken.

Dazu kam ihr Temperament, oder besser gesagt, ihre beinahe erfrischende Unvernunft. Stets hatte sie sich nachts auf die Lichtung geschlichen. Hatte dort die Sterne betrachtet, als gäbe es dort etwas zu sehen, das absonderlich war. Als ob sie verzweifelt nach etwas suchte.  
>Nachts alleine... Undenkbar für ein junges Mädchen.<br>Sie hatte sich ihren Eltern in dieser Hinsicht auf geradezu unverschämte Weise widersetzt, bis diese den jugendlichen Frechheiten, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, einen Riegel vorgeschoben hatten. Sie faszinierte ihn, das war sicher.

In diesem Moment, an diesem Ort, fasste Breda von Krolock den Entschluss, dass er sie näher kennen lernen musste. Koste es was es wolle.

+*+*


	10. Böses Erwachen

Es half alles nichts. Margareta musste der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen.  
>Sie war anscheinend doch gestorben. Das helle Licht, dass sie gesehen hatte, war ihr Ende gewesen. Beziehungsweise, es hätte wohl ihr Ende sein SOLLEN. Sie dachte an das warme, glückliche Gefühl, das sie für eine kurze Zeit verspürt hatte. Wohin auch immer sie beinahe gegangen wäre, es musste ein wunderschöner Ort gewesen sein... Das Himmelreich? Von diesem sagte man doch immer, dass es die ewige Glückseeligkeit bedeuten würde?<br>Tatsächlich jedoch hatte sie sich nach einem kurzen Vorgeschmack auf diese unendliche Freude schnell alleine im Wald wiedergefunden. Was war passiert? Hatte das Licht sie abgestoßen? Es musste wohl so sein. Anscheinend war sie dort, im Himmel oder wie man diesen Ort auch am besten bezeichnen sollte, nicht erwünscht.

Für einen Moment fühlte Margareta sich so wie damals, als sie im Alter von acht Jahren nicht zum Geburtstagsfest ihrer damaligen besten Freundin eingeladen worden war. Schon in jungen Jahren hatte sie es nicht ausstehen können, wenn sie nicht dorthin gelangen konnte, wo sie hin wollte. Mit Zurückweisungen war sie noch nie gut zurecht gekommen. Schlimm genug, dass ihre Eltern sich von ihr losgesagt hatten, als sie diesen vermaledeiten Ehevertrag unterschrieben hatten. Aber nun wollte selbst der Himmel/das Paradies/das Nirvana, was immer es auch war, sie nicht haben? Das machte sie wütend.

Gut, sie war noch nie besonders ehrfürchtig oder gläubig gewesen. Aber SO schlecht konnte es um ihre Sündenbilanz doch auch nicht bestellt gewesen sein, oder?  
>Sie hatte sich zwar des öfteren ihren Eltern widersetzt, bisweilen undamenhaft geflucht und während der Messe ihr Gedanken schweifen lassen, aber wer tat das nicht? Sie war keine Heilige gewesen, aber das musste sie doch auch nicht sein, sie war schließlich keine Nonne!<br>Eigentlich war sie, dem Grunde nach, doch ein guter Mensch! Hatte keinen Diebstahl und keinen Ehebruch zu verzeichnen (schließlich WAR sie ja nicht verheiratet), keinen Mord begangen...  
>Moment. Mord! Sie dachte daran, wie sie das klebrige Blut ihres Onkels von ihren Fingern geleckt hatte. Alleine die Erinnerung daran machte sie leicht schwindlig. Ach nein, das war ja erst passiert nachdem sie gestorben war und zählte also nicht, oder? Ihr schwirrte mittlerweile der Kopf.<br>Die stickige Enge der Kutsche schien sie wohl langsam wahnsinnig zu machen.

Vergangene Nacht hatte sie die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster dicht zugezogen. Eine Stimme in ihr hatte ihr zugeflüstert, dass es GAR nicht gut wäre, wenn sie sich dem Licht der aufgehenden Sonne aussetzen würde.  
>Nun fiel ihr auf, dass sie, obwohl sie den Raum absolut abgedunkelt hatte, ihre Umgebung noch sehr deutlich erkennen konnte. Normalerweise hätte sie in diesem Stockdunkeln die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen können. Aber gerade eben hatte sie ohne Probleme ihren Spiegel gesucht und gefunden. Die Polster der Kutsche waren gut zu erkennen, die Maserung des Holzes der Türe ebenfalls... Ihre Sehkraft schien deutlich zugenommen zu haben. War das einer der Nebeneffekte ihres neuen Daseins? War das Wort „Dasein" überhaupt gerechtfertigt, schließlich war sie ja tot?<br>Margareta fuhr sich frustriert mit den Fingern durch ihr Haar und machte dieses noch unordentlicher, als es ohnehin schon war. Genug war genug. Ihre Gedanken kreisten schon viel zu lange vor sich hin. Sie hatte sich jetzt lange genug vor der Welt versteckt, es war an der Zeit, einen Schritt nach draußen zu wagen. Sie öffnete die Tür. Die Nachtluft schlug ihr entgegen.

+*+*

Margareta wusste natürlich, dass eine Dame im Sommer nie ohne Hut oder Schirm vor die Haustüre treten sollte. Zu leicht konnten die aggressiven Strahlen der Sonne einem die Nase unschön verbrennen, die Hände hellbraun färben oder gar unansehnliche Sommersprossen auf die Wangen zaubern. Man wollte schließlich nicht so aussehen, wie ein Bauernmädchen. Um diesen ungewollten sommerlichen Erscheinungen vorzubeugen, hatte sie sich, wenn möglich, stets im Schatten aufgehalten.  
>Aber dass das, was sie vor der Kutsche zu sehen bekam, auch ein Effekt der Sonne sein konnte, hätte sie sich nie träumen lassen.<p>

Als sie den Aschenhaufen auf dem Boden vor der Kutsche erblickte, war sie zuerst ein wenig verwirrt. Sie hatte doch kein Holz für ein Lagerfeuer auftreiben können? Wer um Himmelswillen hatte denn dann...  
>Siedendheiß fiel ihr dann jedoch ein Aspekt ihrer neuen Existenz ein, den ihr Kindermädchen in ihren Erzählungen stets flüsternd erwähnt hatte. Sie kniete sich nieder und streckte vorsichtig den Zeigefinger nach der Asche aus. Kurz bevor ihre Fingerkuppe den grauen Staub jedoch berühren konnte, zuckte sie zurück. Lieber nicht.<p>

So schnell konnte es also gehen. Sie schauderte.  
>Grade noch ein grummelnder Mann beim Frühstück, Stunden später schon bewusstlos auf dem Boden, kurz darauf blutleer und am anderen morgen bereits ein Haufen Asche, den der Wind in kurzer Zeit in alle Richtung verstreut haben würde.<br>Wenn sie ihren Onkel auch einen Platz in der schützenden Kutsche geboten hätte, würde er jetzt vielleicht neben ihr stehen... Für einen kurzen Moment spürte sie Erleichterung, den unleidigen Kerl nie wieder sehen zu müssen nur um Sekunden später von einem unglaublich schlechten Gewissen gepackt zu werden.  
>Sie drehte sich von der Bescherung auf dem Boden weg. Sie entschied sich dafür, dieses Kapitel erst einmal großzügig zu verdrängen und sich später mit Schuld und derlei Angelegenheiten auseinander zu setzen.<p>

Wohin sollte sie jetzt gehen?  
>Sie rief sich die Hoffnungslosigkeit Ihrer Situation vor Augen. Sie war alleine im Wald. Es war Nacht, sie hatte keinen Ort, an den sie gehen konnte. Ihre Besitztümer, die sie mit in die Ehe hätte nehmen sollen, und die in schwere Koffer verpackt auf dem Dach der Kutsche befestigt waren, konnte sie gewiss nicht alleine tragen und selbst wenn sie dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, hätte sie nicht gewusst wohin damit.<br>Was ihr blieb war das Pferd, das der Kutscher am vergangenen Tag an einen Baum gebunden hatte, bevor er mit dem zweiten Gaul durchgebrannt war.  
>Sie würde einfach das Pferd nehmen, aufsteigen und davon reiten. Wohin würde sich dann schon zeigen.<p>

Sie ging auf das Tier zu und musterte es. Es war natürlich ungesattelt.  
>Zum Glück war sie war schon zuvor manchmal ohne Sattel geritten. Natürlich war das zutiefst unschicklich für eine junge Dame aus gutem Hause gewesen, sie hatte sich deshalb tunlichst nicht dabei erwischen lassen. Nun, jetzt war sie keine Dame aus gutem Hause mehr, sondern... sie schluckte... etwas anderes. Sicherlich galten derlei gesellschaftliche Zwänge nun nicht mehr für sie?<br>Das Pferd schnaubte leise. Als Margareta näher trat begann es zu tänzeln und versuchte, aus ihrer Reichweite zu gelangen. Die Zügel, mit denen es angebunden war, erlaubten ihm jedoch nur einen Spielraum von einigen Metern. Erst als sie mit dem Gaul mehrmals Ringelreihen um den Baum herum getanzt hatte und die deutlich verkürzte Leine das Tier beinahe erwürgte, wurde ihr klar, dass er wohl Angst vor ihr hatte.  
>„Du kennst mich doch, was soll das!" zischte sie! Sie streckte Ihre Hand aus, damit das Pferd daran schnuppern konnte. In schierer Panik schnappte das Tier nach ihren Fingern. Sie konnte die Hand gerade schnell genug wegziehen um den Verlust eines Fingers zu vermeiden, jedoch hatten die Zähne einige tiefe Kratzer auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen.<p>

Sie schrie erzürnt auf. Hatte sich denn alles gegen sie verschworen? Sie trat einige Meter von dem Pferd weg und musterte ihre lädierte Hand. Ihren Handrücken zierten zwei Risse, die stark bluteten aber seltsamerweise nicht weh taten. Wenn das nur ohne Narbe heilte! Mit der heilen Hand tastete sie im Ärmel Ihres Kleides nach einem Taschentuch, um die Wunde zu verbinden. Sie wurde fündig und wickelte das weiße Tüchlein vorsichtig um ihre Hand. Das Pferd stand nun wieder ruhig da. Als sie beiseite getreten war, hatte es sich sofort wieder beruhigt.

Bevor sie einen neuen Versuch in Angriff nahm, atmete sie erst ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Was hatte das eben gesollt? Normalerweise kam sie gut mit Tieren zurecht. Das Pferd musste durch das lange Angebundensein den Verstand verloren haben!  
>Sie hob ihre Hand um den Verband fester zu ziehen. Sie hatte erwartet, dass das dünne Tuch sich von ihrem Blut mittlerweile rot verfärbt haben würde, doch es war immer noch schneeweiß. Wie konnte das sein? Sie entfernte das Taschentuch und starrte auf ihre weiße, makellose Haut. Sehr, sehr merkwürdig.<p> 


	11. Eine, so wie ich

Diese Nacht lies er Nocturn in schnellem Tempo über die Ländereien seines Vaters galoppieren und genoss es, wie sein Haar zusammen mit der Mähne des Pferdes im Wind wehte und die Luft an seinen Ohren vorbei zischte. Freiheit. Dies war die pure Freiheit.  
>Wiesen und Felder verschwammen in seinen Augenwinkeln, er hörte den kräftigen Herzschlag des Pferdes und das Donnern der Hufe auf dem Boden.<br>In der Entfernung konnte er die Häuser einer Siedlung erkennen, die Fenster waren verdunkelt. Er bedauerte die Menschen, die diese wundervolle Nacht mit Schlafen vergeudeten. Die Nacht war wahrlich die bessere Zeit um zu leben. Sie steckte voller Möglichkeiten.  
>Wenn er es wollte, umhüllte und verbarg ihn die Dunkelheit.<br>Wenn er es wollte, tauchte ihn der Mond in sein sein helles Licht...  
>Ja, er hatte Mitleid mit denen, die es wohl nie schaffen würden, der Nacht ihr volles Potenzial zu entlocken.<p>

Auch die Sonne hatte ihren Reiz gehabt, er erinnerte sich noch schwach daran. Doch eigentlich war er immer ein Nachtmensch gewesen. Dies lag zum einen daran, dass er schon als Junge viel Zeit mit seinem Vater verbracht hatte, was nur nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit möglich gewesen war. Seine frühesten Erinnerungen handelten davon, wie er sehnsüchtig darauf wartete, bis die Sonne endlich untergegangen war, so dass er zu ihm gehen und mit ihm die verschiedensten Dinge unternehmen konnte.  
>Schon von Anfang an war ihm klar gewesen, warum sein Vater tagsüber nie für ihn zu sprechen gewesen war und warum er, während die Sonne schien, immer nur von Kindermädchen und Bediensteten umgeben wurde.<p>

Das Geheimnis, dass seinen Vater umgab, veranlasste das Personal im Schloss zu den seltsamsten Dingen. Manche sprachen nur im Flüsterton von Seiner Exzellenz, andere erwähnten seinen Namen überhaupt nicht, wieder andere bekreuzigten sich, wenn sie die Schwelle des Schlosses überquerten...  
>Herbert aber hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Schließlich kannte er ihn nichts anders. Für kleine Kinder war die ganze Welt eine wunderbare und seltsame Angelegenheit. Das Wesen seines Vaters war nur ein weiterer Auswuchs einer Umgebung, die voller Abenteuer und Geheimnisse war. Es hätte ihn genau so wenig verwundert, wenn sein Vater hätte fliegen oder sich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln können.<p>

Die dicke Köchin jedoch, die Herbert immer nur mit „Der arme Junge!. Der arme, arme Junge..." anzusprechen pflegte, trug ständig einen Kranz Knoblauch um den Hals, so wie andere Leute eine Perlenkette. Sein Tutor hatte die nervöse Angewohnheit, ab dem späten Nachmittag krampfhaft seine Taschenuhr zu umklammern, alle fünf Minuten einen Blick darauf zu werfen und „noch ist Zeit, noch ist Zeit..." zu murmeln.  
>Alles in allem kamen ihm diese Leute viel merkwürdiger vor als sein Vater.<br>Doch sobald die Nacht angebrochen war, waren sie verschwunden und das Schloss wie leer gefegt. Der riesige Bau war ein Abenteuerspielplatz für den kleinen Jungen, der mit dem Grafen dort ganz alleine war.  
>Die Nacht war schon immer eine besondere Zeit gewesen und war es auch heute noch.<p>

+*+*

Manchmal leistete ihm sein Vater Gesellschaft, manchmal erblickte er in der Ferne ein paar Wagemütige, die sich von der Dunkelheit nicht hatten schrecken lassen. Meist jedoch war er ganz alleine bei seinen Ausritten.  
>Umso mehr verwunderte es ihn, als er in der Entfernung etwas hörte. Es klang wie eine helle Stimme. Von Neugier gepackt hielt er Nocturn an und lauschte in die Nacht. Sein feines Gehör verriet ihm, dass der Klang aus dem Dickicht des Waldes gekommen war, dessen Rand er gerade gestreift hatte. Da! Er hörte es schon wieder.<p>

Wie interessant. Er beschloss, dem Klang nachzugehen. Wer wusste schon, wen er antreffen würde. Vielleicht war es lediglich ein Tier. Vielleicht war es aber auch ein Mensch, der sich verirrt hatte. Herbert konzentrierte sich auf den Hunger, mit dem er gelernt hatte zu leben. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war noch nicht bestimmend und schmerzhaft, aber sie war deutlich wahrnehmbar, gleich einer eindringlichen Erinnerung. Wenn sich ihm nun die Gelegenheit bot, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, würde er sicher nicht nein sagen...

+*+*+

Leise und vorsichtig bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch das Unterholz des Waldes. Mit minimalem Rascheln duckte er unter tief hängenden Zweigen hindurch und stieg beinahe lautlos über umgefallene und verrottende Baumstämme hinüber.  
>Keiner wäre je auf die Idee gekommen, dass er etwas anderes wäre, als ein Tier, das in der Nacht auf der Suche nach Nahrung war. Und genau genommen war er das ja auch.<p>

Minimales Rascheln. Beinahe Lautlos.  
>Während er weiter schlich wunderte er sich wieder einmal darüber, wie sehr in dieser (und vielerlei anderer) Hinsicht seinem Vater gegenüber technisch unterlegen war. Dieser bewegte sich stets mit einer bewundernswerten Effizienz, die ihresgleichen suchte. Keine Energie wurde an unnötige Bewegungen verschwendet, so dass ihn kein Rascheln des Umhangs und kein Knacken eines Zweigleins verriet. Wenn der Graf es nicht wollte, konnte niemand, wirklich niemand, ihn hören. Bis es zu spät war.<br>Gut, auch Herberts Fähigkeiten waren beeindruckend. Wenn man es nicht genau wusste, dass da jemand durch den Wald schlich, hätte man es niemals vermutet. Doch welcher Stubentiger wollte schon mit einem Panther verglichen werden?

Herbert wusste nun, dass es ein Mensch war, der sich dort im Wald aufhielt. Ein Reiter vielleicht. Er konnte die Umrisse einer aufrecht stehenden Person erkennen und weiter weg den Geruch eines Pferdes wahrnehmen.  
>Er bog einige Zweige zur Seite und sah, dass es eine Frau war. Eine recht junge Frau. Klein, schlank, zierlich...<p>

„Verflucht, verflucht, verflucht!" schrie die Frau. Dieser rüde Ausbruch schien so gar nicht zu den blonden Locken zu passen, die ihr hübsches Gesicht umrahmten.  
>Gefolgt wurden die Ausrufe von einem lauten Knacken, welches Herbert wider seiner Gewohnheit zusammen zucken lies. Die junge Frau war mit voller Wucht gegen den Baumstamm vor ihr getreten und rief dabei weitere laute Verwünschungen aus. Dieser Anblick war so ungewöhnlich, dass Herbert beschloss, das Schauspiel zunächst auf sich wirken zu lassen.<p>

Die schulterlangen Locken der Frau waren verdreht und durcheinander.  
>Sie trat wiederum gegen den Baum. Die Äste der mittelgroßen Kastanie zitterten unter dem Aufprall. Sie schien recht jung zu sein. Anfang 20, wenn ihn sein Eindruck nicht täuschte. Ihre Augen funkelten in schierer Wut, ihr Mund war zu einer hasserfüllten Grimasse verzogen. Weitere Tritte gegen den Baum folgten.<br>Die Reisekleider, die sie trug, waren ausgefranst und staubig. Sie schien wohl schon länger hier zu sein.  
>Eine hoch beladene Kutsche stak schief im Gehölz. Ein Reisegefährte war jedoch nicht zu sehen. War die junge Frau ganz alleine im Wald unterwegs?<br>„Verfluchter Wald! Verfluchte Kutsche! Verfluchter Gaul!" Dabei untermalte die wütende Person jedes ihrer Wort mit einem wütenden Faustschlag.  
>Herbert amüsierte sich im Stillen. Diese Vorstellung war köstlich.<p>

Die junge Frau schien einem Tobsuchtsanfall zu erliegen. Tritt auf Tritt und Schlag auf Schlag lies sie auf den Stamm der Kastanie niedergehen und fügte dem Gewächs damit, wenn er das Knacken richtig deutete, erheblichen Schaden zu. Das Pferd, welches einige Meter neben ihr angebunden war, sah der Dame interessiert zu.  
>Diese fuhr vor, den Baum zu misshandeln. Mittlerweile flogen kleine Holzstücke durch die Gegend. Der Baum schien langsam zu Kleinholz verarbeitet zu werden.<p>

Spätestens jetzt wurde sich Herbert bewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Die Frau schlug nun schon minutenlang mit vollstem Körpereinsatz auf einen Baum ein. Jeder Mensch wäre nach körperlichen Betätigungen dieser Art längst in Schweiß ausgebrochen. Doch die Frau schwitzte nicht. Außerdem wäre keine Dame ihrer Statur in der Lage dazu gewesen, derart lange mit bloßen Fäusten auf einen Baum einzuschlagen, ohne sich dabei sämtliche Knochen zu brechen...  
>Herbert musterte sie genauer.<br>Mit einem letzten wütenden Schrei schlug sie auf den Baum ein. Danach lies sie sich auf den Boden gleiten und stützte den Kopf in ihre Hände.  
>Herbert hatte genug gesehen. Er war sich sicher, dass das kein normales Mädchen war.<p>

+*+*

Erschöpft setzte Margareta sich auf den Boden, und vergrub den Kopf in ihren Händen. Dann jedoch hörte sie ein Räuspern, dass sie zusammenfahren lies.  
>„Ich störe nur ungern..."<br>Sie schreckte auf. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie nach oben und suchte mit wilden Augen die Lichtung ab. Ihre Augen fielen schließlich auf einen jungen Mann, der bequem an dem Baumstamm lehnte, auf den sie gerade noch eingeschlagen hatte. Wo kam der denn her?  
>„Wer sind Sie denn? Wo kommen Sie her, ich habe Sie nicht kommen gehört...", Der Mann musterte sie amüsiert von oben herab. Er war einen halben Kopf größer als sie. Margareta besann sich eilig auf ihre höflichen Umgangsformen. Sie holte tief Luft, und versuchte es erneut. „Mein Name ist Margareta Fórizs. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"<p>

Der junge Mann lächelte sie an. Freundlich zwar, aber dennoch ein wenig arrogant.  
>„Sehr angenehm, Fräulein Fórizs." Er verneigte sich leicht. „Herbert von Krolock mein Name." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.<br>„Dürfte ich erfahren, warum Sie sich auf derart unübliche Weise des Nachts auf den Ländereien meines Vaters betätigen?"  
>Was sollte sie antworten? Sollte sie dem Mann die Wahrheit sagen? Am Ende würde der es noch auf sich nehmen, ihr aus reinem Selbstschutz einen Holzpfahl durchs Herz zu bohren. Lieber nicht<p>

Herbert von Krolock war äußerst gut aussehend. Seine langen blonden Haare waren vom Wind zerzaust und verliehen ihm ein jugendlich verwegenes Aussehen. Seine Reitkleidung war funktional aber dennoch sehr modern und hochwertig und betonte seinen schlanken Körperbau. Er schien ein Mann zu sein, der viel auf sein Äußeres gab.  
>„Denk nach, Margareta..." Mit Männern seines Schlages war sie doch bestens vertraut.<br>Sie öffnete ihre Augen weit und sah von unten zu ihm auf. Dabei bemühte sie sich, möglichst hilflos und unschuldig zu wirken. Dieser Blick war kampferprobt und hatte eine 99 prozentige Erfolgsquote bei allem was sowohl männlich als auch alter als 12 Jahre alt war.  
>„Ich wollte zusammen mit meinem Onkel zurück nach Budapest fahren und wir hatten einen UnfalI... Der Kutscher ist danach fort gelaufen. Mein Onkel ist den Wölfen zum Opfer gefallen." Sie versuchte, einige Tränen aus ihren Augen zu pressen, um die Geschichte glaubwürdiger zu machen. Erstaunlicherweise gelang ihr das nicht.<p>

Normalerweise, wenn es so gelaufen wäre, wie sie es gewollt hätte, hätte der junge Mann sie jetzt von Mitleid ergriffen in den Arm nehmen müssen. Zumindest aber hätte er traurig ihre Hand nehmen und fassungslos den Kopf schütteln müssen.  
>Erstaunlicherweise tat er beides nicht.<br>Er sah sie nur forschend an, aus seinen hellen Augen. Ein bohrender Blick, der ganz und gar nicht ergriffen oder fassungslos wirkte.  
>„Oh, bemühen Sie sich nicht. Weinen werden Sie zukünftig nicht mehr können." merkte er trocken an. „Sie werden sich schon eine andere Möglichkeit überlegen müssen, um diesen Blick ein wenig eindrucksvoller wirken zu lassen, meine Liebe."<p>

Margareta starrte ihn an. Was hatte dieser unhöfliche Kerl gesagt?  
>„Wie bitte?" zischte sie „was erlauben Sie sich! Wer denken Sie denn wer Sie sind, um so mit mir reden zu können?" Sie funkelte ihn wütend an.<br>„Dieser Blick passt schon eher zu Ihnen!" grinste Herbert. „Nur um eines klar zu stellen. Ich mag es nicht, angelogen zu werden. Und Ihr Herr Onkel wurde sicher nicht von Wölfen verspeist. Um diese Jahreszeit würden diese sich niemals so nahe an Menschen heranwagen."  
>Dummerweise war Naturkunde war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen.<p>

Herbert trat ein wenig näher zur Kutsche. Mit der Spitze seines Reitstiefels deutete er auf den Aschehaufen neben der Eingangstür. „Lagerfeuer?" fragte er beiläufig.  
>Margareta wurde er langsam unheimlich zu mute.<br>„Ja, mir war kalt..." sagte sie, und starrte ihn böse an.  
>„Das glaube ich gerne!" merkte er an und ging noch ein paar Schritte auf die Kutsche zu. „Und hungrig waren Sie auch, oder?"<br>Margareta war nun mehr als alarmiert. Sie zog es vor, lieber gar nichts mehr zu sagen.

+*+*+

Jetzt stand sie da. Sie war so unheimlich jung. Ob sie schon wusste, dass sie nun bis in alle Zeiten Anfang 20 bleiben würde, so wie er?  
>Ihr Blick war Gold wert. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand so unheimlich verängstigt und zur gleichen Zeit so unheimlich wütend aussehen konnte. Er musterte die zerrissenen Sachen, die sie am Leibe trug. Sie musste schon zwei Tage allein unterwegs sein. Was ihr wohl widerfahren war?<br>Und wer hatte sie wohl gebissen? Es geschah äußerst selten, dass ein Opfer selbst zum Vampir wurde, wenn es nicht der explizite Wunsch desjenigen war, der sie gebissen hatte. Normalerweise überlebten „die Neuen" nur einige Stunden. Sie nicht. Sie musste sich durchgebissen haben, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes...

„Und jetzt? Wie gedenken Sie, zurück nach Budapest zu kommen? Soll ich Ihnen ein Pferd und eine Kutsche leihen?" fragte er sie.  
>„Das wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Herr von Krolock." sprach sie höflich zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. Ihre Augen jedoch sprachen eine andere Sprache. Interessant. Nach Budapest wollte sie also nicht.<br>„Es wäre mir eine Ehre!" Er lächelte sie an und verneigte sich leicht. „Aber erst müssen Sie mich begleiten. Sie werden ein schönes Zimmer für die Nacht bekommen, und morgen früh unternehmen wir einen kleinen Spaziergang über die Ländereien. Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, wie beeindruckend die Landschaft erst bei Sonnenlicht wirkt."

Die Panik, die nun in ihren Augen stand, war beinahe greifbar. Welch ein Spaß. Sie war aber auch unheimlich leicht zu reizen, die Kleine.  
>Am liebsten hätte er das Spiel noch etwas länger ausgedehnt, doch er wollte sie nicht noch länger quälen. Der Wutanfall, die Verzweiflung, der Schock über ihr neues Dasein... Sie war sicher fertig mit den Nerven. Wie süß, so jemanden hatte er noch nie getroffen...<p>

+*+*

Er wartete noch einige Sekunden, dann konnte er endlich frei heraus lachen.  
>Margareta musterte ihn, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Sie schien zu überlegen, ob sie einfach davonlaufen sollte.<p>

„Verzeihen Sie mir..." Herbert schnappte nach Luft. „Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken."  
>Aber das tat er. Stand da und lachte, und lachte...<br>Hatte er den Verstand verloren? Warum lachte dieser Herbert von Krolock so? Sie überlegte sich, ob sie einfach wortlos davon gehen sollte. Ausgelacht zu werden war jetzt noch der Gipfel der Unverschämtheit.  
>Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte aufgebracht davon marschieren, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.<br>Sie fuhr herum. Herbert stand ganz nah neben ihr. Wie war er so schnell zu ihr gelangt? Eine Hand lag auf ihrer Schulter, mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen Hand berührte er die beiden kleinen Punkte an ihrem Hals.  
>Er lächelte sie breit an. Breit genug, damit sie seine perfekt weißen Zähne bewundern konnte. Perfekte weiße Zähne, mit geradezu erstaunlich spitzen Eckzähnen im oberen Kiefer...<p>

Bevor sie sich losreißen und schreien konnte, hatte er auch seine zweite Hand um ihre Schultern gelegt.  
>„Keine Angst, Margareta. Ich tue Ihnen nichts". Seine hell grauen Augen bohrten sich in die ihren.<br>Und unerklärlicherweise glaubte sie ihm und hörte auf, sich zu wehren.

+*+*


	12. Viel zu lernen

Seine Augen schienen sie zu hypnotisieren. Aber auf gute Art und Weise. Sie merkte, wie Angst, Aufregung und Wut langsam aus ihr heraus sickerten und sie freier atmen konnte.  
>„Sie... Sie sind also auch so... So wie ich?" fragte sie ihn.<br>„Ich bin so wie DU, meinst du. Oder besser noch, DU bist wie ICH!"Er lächelte sie an. „Förmlichkeiten werden überbewertet. Immerhin habe ich dich gerade zu Tode erschreckt. So was verbindet. Auch wenn die Bezeichnung „zu Tode erschreckt" nun ein wenig untertrieben ist."  
>Daraufhin musste sie dann doch lachen. Es tat gut, nach all der Anspannung.<p>

„Wie kann es sein?" flüsterte sie. „Ich habe die Geschichten gehört, habe gehört, wie die alten Leute darüber geredet haben. Mein Kindermädchen hat mir davon erzählt, aber ich habe ihr nie geglaubt! Wie kann es derartige Kreaturen wie uns geben? Was ist mir mir passiert! Wie..."  
>„Stop!" Herbert fiel ihr ins Wort. „Wir werden darüber reden. Wir werden lange und ausführlich darüber reden." er blickte sich um. „So gemütlich es hier auch ist..." er musterte die ruinierte Kutsche, die Aschereste auf dem Boden und den lädierten Baum „...ich zöge es vor, unser Gespräch an einem anderen Ort fortzuführen. Zudem wird es auch bald hell."<br>Sie nickte. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich wieder verloren und einsam. „Aber wo soll ich denn hin? Ich kann ja schlecht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts passiert..."  
>„Habe ich dir vor kurzem angeboten, dich mit aufs Schloss zu nehmen, oder nicht?" fragte Herbert sie. Er klang fröhlicher als sie sich fühlte.<br>„Du hast mir auch einen schönen Spaziergang im Sonnenschein angeboten! Was weiß denn ich, was davon du nun ernst gemeint hast, und was nicht?"  
>„An deiner Ausdrucksweise werden wir arbeiten müssen, meine Liebe!" grinste er. Anschließend musterte er sie von oben bis unten „und an deinen Kleidern auch. Du siehst etwas zerknittert aus..."<p>

+*+*

„Wer war das eigentlich?" fragte Herbert und deutete auf den Berg Asche neben sich. Er bemühte sich, nicht darauf zu treten, als er einige von Margaretas Habseligkeiten vom Dach der Kutsche hievte.  
>„Mein Onkel." merkte sie an und biss sich auf die Lippe. Beim Gedanken an das, was sie getan hatte, wurde ihr ein wenig übel.<br>„Also doch nicht die Wölfe. Du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen, oder?" Er hob einen großen Koffer so mühelos herab, als wäre er leer. Dabei wusste sie genau, dass er komplett mit ihren Mänteln und Jacken vollgestopft, und sehr schwer war. „Denk dir nichts, das wird sich legen."  
>Legen? Das würde sich legen? Sie hatte ihren Onkel getötet, mit voller Absicht, und der junge Mann neben ihr sagte einfach, das würde sich „legen"?<br>Anscheinend schien Herbert ihr ungläubiges Gesicht richtig zu deuten. Er stellte einen weiteren Koffer auf die Erde.  
>„Dein Leben hat sich um 180 Grad gedreht, Margareta." er klang auf einmal sehr ernst. „Du musst nun Entscheidungen treffen, die für dein Überleben unglaublich wichtig sind. Wenn du die Wahl hast, ob DU überlebst oder jemand anders, muss die Wahl immer auf dich fallen! Du bist kein Mensch mehr, auch wenn du so aussiehst.".<br>„Aber mein Onkel war ein Mensch!" rief sie. „Und jetzt ist er tot! Es war Mord!"

„Was hast du vorgestern zum Frühstück gegessen?" fragte er sie abrupt.  
>Der Themenwechsel warf sie ein wenig aus der Bahn. Sie überlegte kurz. „Kaffee natürlich. Und Eier, Schinken und Brot. Danach ein Apfel, warum?"<br>Er zuckte die Schultern. „Also hast du vorher auch gemordet, zumindest indirekt! Oder glaubst du, das Schwein hat seinen Schinken freiwillig zur Verfügung gestellt, oder die Henne hat ihr ungeschlüpftes Junges bereitwillig hergegeben, damit es in die Pfanne geschlagen werden kann?"  
>Margareta schüttelte sich. Das klang ja widerwärtig. „Das kann man wohl kaum miteinander vergleichen Das waren schließlich Tiere!"<br>„Warum nicht? Du hast eine Spezies verspeist, die dir unterlegen ist. Menschen stehen in der Nahrungskette zweifellos über den Schweinen und Hühnern." er fischte eine Tasche vom Dach der Kutsche. „Und jetzt bist du eine Kaste aufgestiegen. Jetzt sind es die Menschen, die auf deinem Speisezettel stehen!".

Sie wollte widersprechen, doch er lies sie nicht. „Was passiert mit Menschen, die nichts mehr essen?" fragte er.  
>Wie bitte? „Sie verhungern, auf lange Sicht!" antwortete Margareta.<p>

„Meinst du, das macht Spaß? Also, zu verhungern?" fuhr Herbert im Plauderton fort.  
>Was sollte der Blödsinn? „Ich gehe nicht davon aus!" antwortete sie. Sie hatte in ihrem Elternhaus stets ein reiches Nahrungsangebot zur Verfügung gehabt und sich deshalb nie mit derlei Problemen auseinander gesetzt.<br>„Ist es auch nicht! Erst wird derjenige unter fürchterlichen Bauchschmerzen leiden, weil die Magensäure sein leeres Inneres zerfrisst. Dann wird er schwächer und schwächer werden, da seine Organe, seine Muskeln und Nerven nicht mehr mit den nötigen Nährstoffen versorgt werden. Danach wird er schließlich apathisch, weil nun auch sein Gehirn nicht mehr arbeiten kann, und dann wird er sterben. Verhungern. Langsam und qualvoll."  
>Er klopfte sich die Hände an seiner Hose ab, als er den letzten der Koffer vom Dach gehoben hatte. „Ganz schön staubig, deine Sachen!"<p>

+*+*

Ob sie seine Botschaft verstanden hatte? Die Zeit würde es zeigen. Sie hatte wohl für die nächsten Tage genug Blut zu sich genommen, was aber würde dann passieren? Sie würde dem Blutrausch erliegen, wie jeder andere Vampir auch.  
>Er begann damit, das Kutschpferd mit einem Teil ihrer Sachen zu beladen. Den Rest würden die Dienstboten dann am nächsten Tag abholen.<p>

Herbert wusste, dass der Hunger ihr Probleme bereiten konnte. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, die Kreaturen anzugreifen, die bis vor einigen Stunden noch ihre Mitmenschen gewesen waren.  
>Doch man musste die Sache pragmatisch angehen. Wenn man zubiss durfte man keinen Menschen, sondern nur eine Nahrungsquelle sehen. Warmes Blut, dass aus einer Ader sprudelte, wie Milch aus einem Krug oder Wein aus einer Flasche.<p>

Interessant war vor allem die Frage, wer sie gebissen hatte. Gut, es gab außer seinem Vater und ihm noch andere Vampire in dieser Gegend. Es war aber eher untypisch, dass diese sich ohne explizite Einladung auf die Ländereien seines Vaters wagten.  
>Pächter, die in den Wäldern ihres Herrn Jagd auf Wild machten, bezeichnete man als Wilderer. Dem Grafen war dieses Vergehen jedoch herzlich egal. Vampire jedoch, die auf fremdem Terrain auf Beutezug gingen, waren eine andere Sache... Herberts Neugier war geweckt.<p>

Und auch diese Frau selbst war interessant. Sie schien ein richtiges Energiebündel zu sein. Zumindest war sie kein unschuldiges Dorfmädchen. Zudem war sie nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Sie sprühte vor...nun ja, „Leben". Es schadete ja nicht, sie erst einmal kennen zu lernen, oder? Sich ihrer entledigen konnte man immer noch, das ging relativ schnell...

+*+*

Warum war er so freundlich? Margareta beobachtete ihn dabei, als er die beiden Koffer auf dem Kutschgaul befestigte. Was versprach er sich davon? Zum Abendessen verspeisen konnte er sie kaum mehr, schließlich war ihm in dieser Hinsicht bereits jemand zuvor gekommen.  
>Sie zermarterte ihr Hirn nach einer Antwort.<br>Er hatte das Pferd nun von seiner Leine befreit und redete beruhigend darauf ein.  
>Das dumme Tier hatte natürlich NICHTS dagegen, dass Herbert ihn berührte, während es bei ihr vor kurzer Zeit noch so getan hatte, als ob es von der Tollwut geplagt würde.<p>

Sie musterte ihn verstohlen.  
>Er erinnerte sie an jemanden. Sie verengte die Augen und zermarterte ihren Kopf.<br>Die scharf geschnittenen Züge, das energische Kinn schienen Erinnerungen in ihr hervorzurufen, die... Aber das konnte nicht sein. Oder? Ihr Angreifer war dunkelhaarig gewesen.  
>Zwar war auch Herbert unglaublich gut aussehend und charismatisch, an das Aussehen des Mannes auf der Lichtung jedoch gelangte er nicht heran. Zudem war ihr Angreifer auch älter gewesen...<br>„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" fragte sie ihn.  
>Herbert hielt kurz inne. „Gehört das zum höflichen Ton, fremde Männer gleich nach ihrem Alter zu fragen?"<br>„Himmel, ich muss doch wissen, wie alt mein Gastgeber ist!"  
>„Sagen wir es so, ich wurde nie älter als 20 Jahre!" sagte er und fuhr fort die Zügel des Pferdes zu entwirren. Schön, das half ihr wirklich weiter.<br>Er lachte, als er ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. „Wollen wir?"

+*+*

Das Schloss war atemberaubend. Margareta fühlte sich merkwürdig zwiegespalten als sie es betrachtete. Normalerweise waren Bauwerke immer genau das: Bauwerke.  
>Doch das Schloss derer von Krolock schien so viel mehr zu sein, als ein paar Steine, die irgendjemand vor Jahren auf einander gesetzt hatte.<br>Groß und beeindruckend stand es auf einer Anhöhe und überblickte so einen Teil der umliegenden Ländereien. Margareta konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob es nun einladend oder düster aussah.  
>Vielleicht war auch anziehend das bessere Wort.<br>Das Hauptgebäude wirkte massiv und robust. Feindliche Heerscharen hatten sich bestimmt von jeher schwer getan, dort einzudringen. Gleichzeitig war es von verschiedensten Pflanzen in allerlei Grüntönen umrankt und bewachsen, so dass die Mauern selbst in der Nacht grün schimmerten. Die rauschenden Blätter des Efeus wirkten beinahe so, als ob die Mauern selbst am Leben wären.

Der Schlosshof war sauber und gepflegt, die Stallungen waren gut in Schuss. Zumindest ging sie davon aus, da ihr kein einziges Zeichen von Verfall oder Nachlässigkeit ins Auge stach.  
>Zu gerne würde sie die gesamte Anlage bei Tageslicht bewundern. Doch das war schlecht möglich...<p>

Herbert führte die Pferde weg, lud die Koffer vom Rücken des Kutschpferdes und trat auf das gewaltige Eingangstor zu, welches unter dem Druck seiner Hand einfach aufschwang.  
>„Darf ich dir dein Zimmer zeigen?" fragte er galant und bot ihr seinen Arm.<p>

+*+*


	13. Wie ein Dieb in der Nacht

Mit Menschen lies man sich besser nicht ein. Die Erfahrung hatte der Graf schon des öfteren gemacht. Obwohl ihr Äußeres dem seinen auf den ersten Blick so ähnlich war, hatte er nicht viel mit ihnen gemeinsam.  
>Da waren zum einen die Unterschiede bei der Körperkraft. Menschen waren geradezu bemitleidenswert schwach. Sie waren zudem langsam und ermüdeten leicht. Alles in allem schien die Natur sich bei ihnen einige Scherze erlaubt zu haben. Ihr Gehör war mittelmäßig, Ihr Geruchssinn quasi nicht vorhanden, Ihre Sehkraft zu vernachlässigen...<br>Es war so, als ob Mutter Natur geübt hätte, und sich bei den Menschen nicht hätte entscheiden können, welche Eigenschaften sie ihnen zusprechen sollte. Das Ergebnis war eine Mischung lauwarmer Sinne, die nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes waren.

Und dann, der wichtigste Unterschied – Menschen starben. Einfach so. Kaum geboren, schon dem Alterungsprozess verfallen. Von der Wiege zur Bahre in lächerlich kurzer Zeit.  
>Ihr einziger Zweck schien zu sein, sich zu vermehren, die Kinder aufzuziehen, und dann, wenn diese erwachsen waren, wieder von der Bühne abzutreten. Gut, manche Menschen erreichten ein (für menschliche Verhältnisse) hohes Alter. 60, 70, oder sogar 80 Jahre. Da jedoch die letzten Lebensjahre meist mit Schmerz und Mühsal verbunden waren, war auch dies eher unbefriedigend.<br>Dann gab es wieder andere, die schon in jungen Jahren das Leben wieder aushauchten. Kinder, die von Krankheiten befallen wurden, junge Männer, die tragische Unfälle erlitten, oder Frauen, die im Kindbett starben. Diese Menschen schienen kaum eine Spur auf der Erde zu hinterlassen, bevor sie diese wieder verlassen mussten. Geboren, gestorben, vergessen.  
>Wo bitte lag der Sinn? Der Graf hatte oft darüber nachgedacht. Doch es hatte keinen Zweck, er begriff es nicht.<p>

Aus diesem Grund nahm er so gut wie nie engere Beziehungen zu den Menschen auf.  
>Er hatte bereits mehrfach schlechte Erfahrungen mit ihren gemacht. Über die Jahrhunderte hatte er versucht, wirklich versucht, mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten und sie zu verstehen.<br>Es hatte jeweils im Desaster geendet. Nicht für ihn, für den jeweils betroffenen Menschen, natürlich.  
>Die Sache wurde verkompliziert durch die Anziehungskraft, die er auf die Menschen zu haben schien. Verängstigt und bang wie sie waren, wenn sie nur seinen Namen hörten, so sehr waren sie von ihm fasziniert, wenn sie ihm je leibhaftig gewahr wurden. Er schien sie anzuziehen, wie ein Magnet. Das lag zum einen an seinem Äußeren Erscheinungsbild, welches zu Lebzeiten schon überdurchschnittlich gut aussehend gewesen, war und nun noch beeindruckender wirkte.<br>Dazu kam noch die Aura, mit der er sich umgeben konnte. Wenn er es wollte, wenn er sich auf einen Menschen konzentrierte, dann war es um diesen geschehen. Er war seinem Willen ausgeliefert und merkte dabei nicht einmal, dass er nicht länger von seinem eigenen Antrieb gelenkt wurde, sondern von etwas anderem.  
>Er war wie eine dieser wunderschönen aber tödlichen Pflanzen, die mit ihren farbigen Blättern das kleine Insekt so lange anlockten, bis es ihm schließlich zum Opfer fiel.<br>Er war ein Raubtier, gefangen in einem menschlichen Körper.

+*+*

Er stand nun neben dem Haus, in dem Sarah vermutlich gerade in ihrem Bett lag und schlief.  
>Was war mit dieser jungen Frau?<br>Was war an ihr, dass ihn so faszinierte? Er wusste es doch besser! Was sollte er mit ihr anfangen! Eine falsche Bewegung seiner Hand konnte ihre zarten Knochen zerbrechen wie ein Zweiglein...  
>Es war unglaublich unvernünftig, sich näher mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Menschen waren Nahrung. Und man spielt nicht mit dem Essen...<br>Er wandte sich auf dem Absatz um und kehrte zu Vesta zurück.

+*+*

Während Herbert im Salon auf Margareta wartete, fragte er sich, wo sich sein Vater aufhalten konnte. Er hatte gehofft, ihm Margareta noch vor Anbruch des Tages vorzustellen. Schließlich wollte er nicht unhöflich sein, und Gäste ins Schloss bitten, ohne ihm dies, zumindest höflichkeitshalber, mitzuteilen...  
>Er fragte sich, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, sie mitzunehmen. Doch warum eigentlich nicht? Das Schloss war für einen Großteil der Zeit nahezu verweist. Besucher waren selten.<br>Nur wenn die alljährliche Ballnacht stattfand, erfüllten die zahlreichen Gästezimmer, die das ganze Jahr hindurch vom Personal in Schuss gehalten wurden, ihren Zweck. Aus dem ganzen Land kamen dann die Gäste um dem Grafen ihre Aufwartung zu machen, eine Nacht ausgelassen zu tanzen und der Musik zu lauschen. Und um zu trinken, natürlich...

Die Tür öffnete sich und Margareta trat ein.  
>Herbert musterte sie anerkennend. Sie hatte ihre Haare zurecht gemacht und ihre Kleidung gewechselt. Sie sah nun nicht mehr länger aus, wie eine verzweifelte Schiffbrüchige, sondern gepflegt und frisch.<br>„Welch Veränderung, meine Liebe!" Er stand auf und geleitete sie mit großer Geste zu einem Sofa. „Deine Haare sehen so ordentlich aus! Und deine Kleidung so sauber... man erkennt dich kaum wieder"  
>Margareta funkelte ihn an. „Herzlichen Dank, werter Herr von Krolock. Man merkt, dass Sie eine tadellose Erziehung genossen haben."<br>„Wenn man einer schönen Dame zu sehr schmeichelt, wird sie nur eitel und hochnäsig."  
>Er stand auf, um eine Flasche Wein zu öffnen. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass du gut aussiehst. Es wäre absolut unnötig, dich nochmals in dieser Meinung zu bestärken." Er schenkte beiden ein Glas ein.<p>

*+*+*

Nachdem Nocturn in seiner Box stand, musste Herbert bereits zu Hause sein.  
>Die Nacht war schon weit fortgeschritten, doch eine halbe Stunde für ein gutes Gespräch oder ein Glas Wein konnte man sicher noch erübrigen. Nach der langen Zeit, die er auf der Lichtung gesessen und durch den Wald geritten war, würde ein wenig Ablenkung gut tun.<p>

Als er an dem Salon vorbei kam, in dem er zu Beginn der Nacht noch gesessen hatte, hörte er Herberts Stimme leise lachen. Wie merkwürdig. Der Graf hielt inne und lauschte. Erneutes Lachen. Vielleicht amüsierte Herbert sich über ein Buch, das es gerade las? Oder er unterhielt sich mit Koukol?  
>Der Graf wollte hatte gerade den Riegel der Türe in der Hand, als eine zweite Stimme erklang. Weiblich, jung und fröhlich. Wer konnte das sein? Schnell drückte er ihn nach unten und zog die Türe ganz auf.<p>

+*+

Als die Türe aufging, wandte sich Margareta automatisch nach dem Geräusch um. Sie trug noch immer den Geist des Lachens auf dem Gesicht, welches Herbert bei ihr ausgelöst hatte.  
>Doch als sie sah, wer da den Raum betreten hatte, gefror es auf ihren Lippen.<p>

Dunkles Haar, das glänzend über seine breiten Schulter fiel, weiße Haut, schwarze Augenbrauen und... Das konnte nicht sein.  
>Der Mann musterte sie unbewegt. Seine Augen waren hellblau und kalt wie Eis.<br>Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie diese durchdringenden Augen beim letzten Mal nicht auf ihr Gesicht, sondern auf ihren Hals gerichtet waren. Unwillkürlich griff sie nach ihrem Halstuch, unter dem sich die nun beinahe unsichtbare Wunde befand. Für einen Augenblick durchströmte sie erneut das Gefühl, das sie gehabt hatte, kurz bevor der Mann sie gebissen hatte. Während sein Finger unter ihrem Kinn gelegen hatte. Er blickte sie an. Eiswasser traf auf Haselnuss.

Ihr nebliger Verstand verriet ihr, dass es jetzt eigentlich Zeit wäre aufzustehen und dem Herrn, der schließlich ein Graf war, höflich die Hand zu reichen, sich vorzustellen und einige nichtssagende Floskeln über die Schönheit seines Anwesens herunter zu leiern.  
>Doch ihre Manieren schienen sich gerade an einem unerreichbaren Ort aufzuhalten<p>

+ *+*

Herbert, der höflich aufgestanden war, als er seinen Vater erblickte, musste sie an ihrem Ellbogen packen um sie aufzurichten. Sie strauchelte. Er fluchte im Stillen. Der eisige Blick seines Vaters und das panische Schweigen von Margareta konnten nur eines bedeuten. Stützend legte er seine Hand um ihre Taille.  
>„Margareta, das ist mein Vater, Graf Breda von Krolock."<br>Er wandte sich an den Mann, der immer noch an der Tür stand.  
>„Vater, das ist Margareta Fórizs. Ihr dürftet euch wohl bereits kennen..."<p>

+*+*

Er musste zu seiner Schande gestehen, dass er sich erst dann an sie erinnerte, als sie ihre schlanken Finger reflexartig an ihren Hals geführt hatte.  
>Er merkte sich die Gesichter seiner Opfer nur selten. Was brachte das schon? Tot war schließlich tot. Er hatte sie ja auch nicht gebissen, weil sie so hübsch war, oder weil sie so schöne blonde Locken hatte, sondern weil er hungrig gewesen war. Weil die Stimme in ihm ihn dazu gezwungen hatte...<p>

Jetzt jedoch führte kein Weg daran vorbei, er musste sie genauer betrachten.  
>Hübsches Ding. Klein und zierlich wie ein Püppchen. Braune Augen, blonde Locken... Jung, aber kein Kind mehr...<br>Was ihm jedoch am meisten an ihr auffiel, war die Hand seines Sohnes, die dieser beschützend um ihre Taille gelegt hatte. Wie merkwürdig...  
>Er schien ihr wohl Angst zu machen. Natürlich machte er ihr Angst! Er sollte sich ein wenig zurücknehmen, vielleicht einmal kurz lächeln oder derlei Dinge tun...<p>

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Geschehen war geschehen. Er hatte sie getötet, das war nicht wieder rückgängig zu machen. Kein Grund jedoch, in der Ewigkeit auf einmal unhöflich zu werden.  
>Er trat auf sie zu und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.<br>„Es freut mich, Sie so schnell wieder zu sehen, Fräulein Fórizs." er lächelte sie unverbindlich an.

Er rechnete ja mit vielem, aber nicht mit dieser Reaktion:  
>Margareta blickte zu ihm auf, trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte ihn fassungslos an<br>„Es freut Sie?" fragte sie leise. „Es FREUT Sie?" ihre Stimme schwoll an und wurde lauter und lauter. „Es FREUT Sie also, dass Sie mich wieder sehen, oder? Bei allem was Heilig ist, Sie haben mich gebissen! Sie haben mir den letzten Tropfen Blut aus den Adern gesaugt, und jetzt haben Sie die Frechheit mich anzuschauen, meine Hand zu nehmen, und allen Ernstes zu sagen, dass es Sie FREUT mich wieder zu sehen?" Ihre Augen funkelten ihn böse an

Für einen Moment war er, was selten geschah, schier fassungslos über ihren Ausbruch. Er wurde für gewöhnlich nicht angeschrien. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war er noch NIE angeschrieben worden. Und was ihn noch fassungsloser machte, war ein Gefühl in ihm. Eine kleine, nagende Stimme ganz hinten in seinem Kopf, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass er ihre Anklage wohl tatsächlich verdient hatte...  
>Er sah auf sie herab. Ihre braunen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, ihr Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell und aufgebracht. Reizend...<p>

Er lies ihr einige Sekunden, um sich wieder ein wenig in den griff zu bekommen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sein Sohn, ein diabolisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, den Konflikt der beiden beobachtete. Er schien sich unglaublich zu amüsieren.

Ihr Atem wurde langsamer. Sie sammelte sich, atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und streckte dann ihre Hand aus. Er ergriff sie, sah ihr kurz in die Augen um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie sich etwas beruhig hatte und beugte sich über ihren Handrücken um ihn kurz mit seinen Lippen zu berühren.  
>„Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass wir uns derart schnell wieder sehen würden, hätte ich Sie natürlich etwas freundlicher behandelt." merkte er an.<br>„Inwiefern?" sie nahm wieder auf dem Sofa Platz. „Hätten Sie mich eventuell gefragt ob ich etwas dagegen habe, dass sie mein junges Leben so abrupt beenden? Oder hätten sie mir vielleicht ihren Umhang dort gelassen, damit ich im Tode nicht frieren muss?" sie zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

Er konnte sehen, dass diese Angelegenheit mit einer Entschuldigung noch lange nicht erledigt war.  
>„Vielleicht..." sie klang nun zuckersüß und beugte sich, ganz ein Bild der Unschuld, leicht nach vorne. „...vielleicht hätten sie mir vorher Blumen und Schokolade geschenkt? Das tun Männer doch für gewöhnlich, wenn Sie eine Dame für etwas erweichen wollen, dass diese noch nicht zu tun bereit ist?"<p>

Der Graf beschloss, auf ihre Argumentation einzugehen. „Und wenn Sie mich dann so flehend angesehen hätten wie jetzt? Und wenn Sie dann gesagt hätten „bitte, beißen Sie mich nicht?" Was hätte ich dann gemacht?" Der Graf musterte sie amüsiert.  
>„Oh, Sie hätten sich natürlich galant verneigt und wären wieder gegangen, wie sich das gehört!"<p>

Herbert mischte sich ein. „Siehst du, aus diesem Grund FRAGT man eben nicht, bevor man jemanden aussaugt. Das würde den Zweck irgendwie konterkarieren, du verstehst?"  
>Sie lachte hell auf. „Oh ja, wie dumm von mir! Man könnte sonst noch meinen, die edlen Herren hätten Manieren." Sie nahm ihr Weinglas und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.<p>

Herbert stand auf und schenkte seinem Vater ebenfalls ein Glas ein.  
>„Ich wusste doch, ihr würdet euch mögen!" murmelte er so, dass nur er es hören konnte.<p> 


	14. Verbündete

Aufstehen. Waschen. Anziehen. Nach unten gehen. Frühstücken. Das Mittagessen vorbereiten. Teller und Krüge abspülen. Das Abendessen vorbereiten. Teller und Krüge abspülen. Nach oben gehen. Waschen. Schlafen.  
>Sarahs Tagesablauf war mehr als vorhersehbar.<br>Es sollte ja Menschen geben, die Wert auf derlei Präzision legten und nichts lieber hatten als gleichförmige und verlässliche Abläufe. Solch ein Mensch hätte mit Freunden mit Sarah getauscht. Und sie mit ihm.

Sie saß in der Küche und zerteilte ein Stück rohes Hammelfleisch. Magda stand am Herd und schälte einen riesigen Topf voller Kartoffeln. Es würde abends einen herzhaften Eintopf geben.  
>Die blonde Magd summte leise vor sich hin, manchmal trällerte sie eine kleine Melodie. Als ob Kartoffelschälen einen derart fröhlich stimmen könnte...<br>Kurz: Es machte Sarah rasen.

„Warum bist du so gut gelaunt!" fragte sie in schärferem Tonfall als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.  
>„Muss man dazu einen Grund haben?" antwortete Magda arglos und fuhr fort zu trällern.<br>Sarah biss die Zähne zusammen und löste eine Sehne aus dem zähen Fleisch.  
>„Wenn du es genau wissen willst..." setzte Magda wieder an, „es gibt gewisse Dinge, die durchaus in der Lage sein können, einem die Laune zu heben!" sie drehte sich zu Sarah um und zwinkerte sie kurz an. „Und die wirst du auch erfahren, irgendwann, wenn du verheiratet bist."<br>„Wie kommt es dann, dass DU nicht verheiratet bist?" fragte Sarah sie missgelaunt.  
>Daraufhin lachte Magda kurz auf ohne sich in irgendeiner Weise provozieren zu lassen.<p>

„Dass du nicht längst unter der Haube bist, wundert mich sowieso", merkte die Magd an. „Du siehst schließlich ganz passabel aus, die Jungs müssten sich doch um dich reißen!"  
>„Nur leider bekommen sie mich nur selten zu Gesicht!" schnaubte Sarah. „Entweder ich bin hier in der Küche, mit einer schmutzigen Schürze und dreckigen Händen, oder oben in meinem Zimmer. Um mich reißt sich sicherlich keiner!"<br>„Selber schuld! Was musst du dich deinen Elternm auch auf so kindische Weise widersetzen! Es ist verständlich, dass sie dir nicht mehr über den Weg trauen!"  
>„Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst!" Merkte Sarah pikiert an.<br>„Tu doch nicht so! Es ist schließlich kein Geheimnis, dass du dich nachts alleine im Wald herumtreibst! Du warst alles, nur nicht geschickt!" Sarah starrte sie sprachlos an.  
>„Du hättest zumindest ein Grundmaß an Heimlichkeit aufwenden können, anstatt dich Nacht für Nacht zur selben Zeit an die selbe Stelle zu stehlen! Dilettantisch!"<p>

„Dass was DU treibst weiß dafür das ganze Dorf. Beziehungsweise, mit WEM du es treibst!" fauchte Sarah.  
>Magda griff sich eine der heißen Kartoffeln. „Ich wäre an deiner Stelle vorsichtig, mit wem du es dir verdirbst, meine Liebe!" merkte sie beiläufig und in keinster Weise beleidigt an. „Ich kann dich nämlich ganz gut leiden. Und wenn du versprichst, mir nicht mehr so frech zu kommen wie gerade eben, könnte es sein, dass ich unter Umständen bereit wäre, dir bei deinem kleinen Problem zu helfen..." geschickt befreite sie die Kartoffel von ihrer Schale. „Die Sache mit dem Schlüssel, du verstehst?"<p>

Sarah horchte auf. „Ich kenne dich, Magda. Du tust nichts aus reiner Freundlichkeit. Was willst du dafür haben?"  
>„Ach, nur das übliche..." Jetzt wurde es interessant. „Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du gewisse „Angelegenheiten" nicht an deine Mutter weiter trägst." Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über ihre Stirn. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich hänge sehr an dieser Stelle, ich kann es mir nur schwer erlauben, sie zu verlieren..." Magda lies ein wenig den Kopf hängen.<p>

Sarah empfand nun fast Mitleid mit der blonden Frau neben ihr. Sie war nur einige wenige Jahre älter als sie und hatte jetzt schon ihren Ruf weg. Eine gute Partie würde sie wohl nie mehr machen können. Zudem war sie den Avancen ihres Vaters schutzlos ausgeliefert, der die Machtposition die er inne hatte, stets schamlos ausnutzte.  
>„Und zum Ausgleich?" fragte sie.<br>„Zum Ausgleich könnte es passieren, dass sich der Schlüssel, der deine Tür versperrt, nachts wie von Geisterhand im Schloss herumdreht..."

„das würdest du tun?" fragte Sarah.  
>„Ja, würde ich. Aber unter zwei Bedingungen."<br>Wurde das blonde Ding jetzt auch noch unverschämt? „Die da wären?"  
>„Erstens, stell dich nicht mehr derart dumm an! Du kannst ja nach draußen so oft du willst. Kannst dir die Nächte um die Ohren schlagen, aber bitte tue es ein wenig WENIGER offensichtlich als bisher! Warte wenigstens, bis deine Eltern schlafen! Sei leise, wenn du das Treppenhaus benutzt und richte dein Bett so her, dass es aussiehst als ob du darin liegen würdest."<br>Sarah kam sich vor wie ein gescholtenes Kind. „Werde ich" zischte sie.

„Und zweitens:" fuhr Magda fort. „Sei draußen gefälligst vorsichtig! So sehr ich deine Freiheitsliebe verstehe und nachvollziehen kann: Deine Eltern haben in einem Punkt recht: Es ist VERDAMMT gefährlich!"  
>„Ach bitte... fang du nicht auch noch mit diesem Humbug an. Für Märchen und Aberglaube habe ich noch nie eine Vorliebe gehabt."<br>„Sei nicht töricht!" Magda trat nun ganz nahe an sie heran. „Es gibt Dinge, die wir mit unserem begrenzten Verstand nicht wahrhaben können, oder nicht wahrhaben wollen! Gerade in dieser Gegend verschwinden immer wieder Menschen!"  
>„die Wölfe..." setzte Sarah halbherzig an, doch ihr Kommentar wurde mit einer Handbewegung weggewischt<br>„Papperlapapp! Wenn es die Wölfe gewesen wären, wo sind dann die Leichen? Nein, hier verschwinden Menschen. Einfach so! Wenn du nachts alleine unterwegs bist, fühlst du dann nicht auch manchmal dieses Gefühl? Als ob dich Augen aus dem Dickicht beobachten würden? Als ob sich eine kalte Hand um deinen Hals legt? Als ob du rennen, flüchten müsstest, weil irgendetwas dir im Nacken sitzt?" Magda war nun schneeweiß im Gesicht.  
>„Nein, habe ich nicht" sagte Sarah ruhig. „Das heißt, ich habe schon manchmal das Gefühl, als würde mich etwas beobachten..."<br>„Wusste ichs doch!" rief Magda  
>„...aber das Gefühl ist angenehm! Es ist als wäre jemand immer bei mir, jemand, der mich beschützt!" Sie erwartete, dass Magda sie nun auslachen oder sie für verrückt erklären würde. Doch die Magd sah sie nur lange prüfend an. Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Topf, in dem die mittlerweile deutlich abgekühlten Kartoffeln darauf warteten, endlich geschält zu werden.<p>

+*+*+*+

Eine Zeit lang arbeiteten die beiden schweigend vor sich hin. Sarahs Mutter war mittlerweile dazugekommen und hatte begonnen, mehrere große Kohlköpfe in Streifen zu schneiden, Magda schälte und hackte derweil fein säuberlich eine große Anzahl Knoblauchzehen.  
>„Haben Sie jemals den Grafen zu Gesicht bekommen, Madame Chagal?" fragte Magda auf einmal.<br>„Nein." antwortete diese kurzangebunden.  
>Sarah griff sich den großen Kessel um ihn auf die Flammes des Herdes zu stellen. Beiläufig lauschte sie dem Gespräch.<br>„Scheint Ihnen das nicht komisch?" fragte Magda erneut. „Immerhin ist er unser Herr. Ihr Gatte ist sein Pächter. Normalerweise sollte er doch ab und zu nach dem Rechten schauen, oder nicht?"  
>„Ich nehme es an." Eigentlich war es Sarah komplett egal, ob der alte Graf ihnen seine Aufwartung nun machte, oder nicht. Doch die angespannte Stimme ihrer Mutter lies sie aufhorchen.<br>„Aber er schickt ja seinen Diener vorbei. Koukol. Er wird wohl schwer beschäftigt sein..." plauderte Magda weiter vor sich hin. Sarahs Mutter schwieg. Alleine an der Spannung in ihren Schultern konnte Sarah erkennen, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.  
>„Und sein Sohn, Herbert? Was ist mit dem?" bohrte Magda weiter und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie schnitt gerade Zwiebeln in gleichmäßige Ringe. Wiederum keine Antwort.<br>„Der Graf müsste doch schon relativ alt sein, oder? Zumindest kann ich mich noch dunkel daran erinnern, dass er bereits oben im Schloss residiert hat, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war..." sie drehte sich zu Rebecca um. „Wie alt wird er sein, Herrin?" Ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig, dachte Sarah. Berechnend und scheinheilig.  
>„Ich habe ihn einmal gesehen... Es dürfte abends bei einem Fest gewesen sein. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass er blendend aussah. Einen schöneren Mann habe ich seitdem nie wieder gesehen. Groß, stolz und blass..."<br>Rebecca stand auf und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. „Magda, du gehst jetzt nach draußen und fegst den Hof. Gründlich! Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Ihre Stimme klang sehr merkwürdig.  
>Mit einem seltsam triumphierenden Lachen auf dem Gesicht verließ Magda die Küche. Rebecca zitterte vor unterdrücktem Zorn.<p>

„Was sollte das eben, Mutter?" fragte Sarah sie, als sie alleine waren. „Warum bist du so böse auf Magda, nur weil sie seine Exzellenz erwähnt hat..."  
>„Man SPRICHT nicht vom Grafen, hörst du? Niemals!" presste Rebecca zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Das bringt Unglück! Und nun sei ruhig und mach den Eintopf fertig!"<br>Ihre Mutter wurde von Tag zu Tag wunderlicher... hatte denn jeder in diesem Haus den Verstand verloren?


	15. Trautes Heim

An das Aufstehen musste sie sich wohl erst noch gewöhnen.  
>Wie gewohnt hatte sie sich nach dem Aufwachen gestreckt (das war noch gut gegangen) und wollte sich dann mit Schwung aufsetzen. Mit der massiven Holzplatte, nur geschätzte 30 cm über ihrem Kopf, hatte sie dabei natürlich nicht gerechnet.<br>Und wieso tat das so verdammt weh? Immerhin war sie doch tot! Wo steckte da bitte die Logik!  
>Sie rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf und hob den Deckel des Sargs an, in den sie sich vergangene Nacht gelegt hatte.<p>

„Ruhe in Frieden", murmelte sie düster vor sich hin. Eher nicht...  
>Der vergangene Abend hatte ein abruptes Ende gefunden. Nachdem sie und ihre beiden Gastgeber mehr oder weniger schweigend ihre Gläser geleert hatten, waren der Graf und Herbert auf einmal beinahe synchron aufgestanden und hatten ihr eilig gute Nacht gewunschen.<br>Herbert war noch so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen ihr zu verkünden, dass in dem Zimmer, in dem sie sich vorhin umgezogen hatte, „alles Nötige" bereitstehen würde.

Ihr Leben lang hätte sie sich nicht träumen lassen, jemals in einem Sarg zu liegen. Zumindest nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein.  
>Zuerst hatte sie das ungewöhnliche Möbel angestarrt und sich gefragt, ob das ein Scherz Herberts sei. Vampire schlafen in Särgen, ja genau...<br>In dem Raum war schließlich auch eine bequem aussehende Chaiselonge vorhanden, sicherlich konnte sie darauf schlafen? Dennoch wollte sie dem Sarg zumindest Neugierde halber eine Chance geben. Sie öffnete ihn. Noch etwas, dass sie sich nie hätte träumen lassen: Ihren eigenen Sarg zu öffnen...

Geöffnet sah dieses „Bett" gar nicht so furchtbar aus. Die Polster waren erstaunlich weich, der mit Seide verkleidete Deckel wirkte ebenso elegant wie der Vorhang eines Himmelbettes.  
>Sie war noch dabei, mit sich selbst zu diskutieren, ob sie nun hinein steigen und die Sache zumindest ausprobieren sollte oder nicht, als diese kleine Stimme, die sie in ihrem Inneren nun schon mehrfach gehört hatte, ihr die Entscheidung abnahm und sie geradezu dazu zwang. Es schien auf einmal nichts wichtigeres zu geben, als sich JETZT hineinzulegen und GLEICH den Deckel zu schließen. Schneller als sie es sich selber zutraute war sie in den Sarg gestiegen und hatte den Deckel über sich zugezogen. Dabei hatte sie nicht einmal die Gelegenheit genutzt, vornehm zu erschaudern oder ihrem Ekel auf andere Art Luft zu machen. Dann auf einmal, schienen alle ihre Sinne sie im Stich gelassen zu haben.<br>Sie beschloss, momentan nicht mehr daran zu denken, worin sie geschlafen hatte. Verdrängung schien fürs erste eine gute Idee zu sein.

Das Zimmer in dem sie sich befand war groß und geräumig. Weiche Teppiche bedeckten den Boden, Gemälde von altertümlich gekleideten Herrschaften dekorierten die Wände. Ob es sich dabei um verstorbene Ahnen der Familie oder dergleichen handelte erschloss sich ihr nicht und war ihr momentan auch egal.  
>Die Tapeten waren aus blassgelbem seidigen Papier, zwar ein wenig verblasst, aber sonst in tadellosem Zustand, die tief orangeroten samtig-weichen Vorhänge waren mit schweren Kordeln versehen.<br>Eine der Wände war von Bücherregalen flankiert. Ein schönes Zimmer.  
>Sie trat näher um die dicken Bände zu bewundern. Sie fuhr mit dem Finger über eines der Bücher. Kein Staub. Es musste also jemandem geben, der hier sauber machte...<br>Der Gesamteindruck war durchwegs positiv. Wenn der Rest des Schlosses sich auch derart sehen lassen konnte, würde es ein angenehmer Aufenthalt werden...

Was auffiel war die Abwesenheit von zwei Einrichtungsgegenständen, die eigentlich in keinem Gästezimmer fehlen durften: Ein Bett und ein Spiegel. Beide Dinge jedoch waren in diesem Schloss wohl fehl am Platz.  
>Dafür stand in einer Ecke des Raumes ein gewaltiger Berg von Kisten und Koffern. Ihr Gepäck! Man hatte es also für sie geholt und im Zimmer drapiert während sie „geruht" hatte...<p>

Sie öffnete einige der Behältnisse, von denen sie wusste, dass sie Kleidung enthielten. Sie sehnte sich danach, sich umzuziehen. Nachdem sie die ganze Nacht bzw. den ganzen Tag darauf gelegen hatte, freute sie sich darauf, ihre zerknitterten Kleider gegen neue zu tauschen und Ihre Frisur in Ordnung zu bringen.  
>Also bürstete sie ihr blondes Haar, arrangierte die blonden Locken so, dass diese ihr Gesicht vorteilhaft umrahmten (zumindest hoffte sie das, ohne Spiegel war dies relativ schwer zu beurteilen) und zog ein neues, himmelblaues Kleid mit dazu passenden Schuhen an.<br>Was würden ihre Eltern wohl denken, wenn sie sie jetzt sehen konnten? Margareta lachte leise.  
>Sie verließ ihr Zimmer, um nach ihren Gastgebern zu suchen.<p>

+*+*

Als er sah, dass Herbert in der Krypta auf ihn wartete, wusste er sofort, dass sein Sohn mit ihm reden wollte. Und er konnte sich auch denken, über was. Beziehungsweise, über WEN.  
>„Warum hast du sie mitgebracht?" begann er ohne Umschweife.<br>Herbert zuckte die Schultern. „Glaub mir, ich weiß es selber nicht. Als ich sie gesehen habe, neben ihrer demolierten Kutsche, hat mich die Neugier übermannt. Ich wollte wissen, wer sie war und wer sie gebissen hatte. Zuerst dachte ich ja, einer unserer Freunde auf dem Friedhof hätte..."  
>„Das würden sie nicht wagen!" zischte sein Vater. „Auf unserem Land, in unserem Wald, wagt es keiner, derart zu wildern!"<br>„Das dachte ich mir dann auch. Als ich jedoch begann zu erahnen, dass DU dahinter stecken könntest, hatte ich mich bereits auf ein Gespräch mit ihr eingelassen." Herbert zupfte an dem weiten Ärmel seines Hemdes. Der Graf kannte diese Geste. Sein Sohn war verlegen.  
>„Und dann hast du beschlossen, sie mitzunehmen, weil es sich so angenehm mit ihr plaudern lies?"<br>„Nein, weil sie mir Leid tat!" Herbert sah seinem Vater ruhig in die Augen.  
>„Sie tat dir Leid?" der Graf war fassungslos. Seit wann tat einer Katze die Maus Leid?<br>„Ja", antwortete sein Sohn. Sie wirkte so alleine im Wald. Ich wollte mehr über sie erfahren. Ich hätte sie aber nie mitgenommen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es dir missfällt, Vater."  
>Der Graf wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sprach.<p>

„Ihr Temperament sucht seinesgleichen!" redete Herbert weiter. „Sofern ich sie in der kurzen Zeit beurteilen konnte, ist sie eloquent und gebildet. Sie scheint aus gutem Hause zu sein."  
>„Und sie ist schön, natürlich!" bemerkte der Graf.<br>„Natürlich!" Herbert lächelte. „Und du weißt, natürlich, dass mir das, aus diversen Gründen, natürlich, egal ist?"  
>„Natürlich."<br>Beide schwiegen kurz.

„Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Soll sie hier bleiben? Das wäre ein Novum!"  
>Herbert nickte leise. Er schien mit den Gedanken weit weg zu sein und nach Worten zu suchen<br>„Ich habe es dir nie gesagt. Du hast es zwar sicher geahnt, aber was man nicht ausspricht wird auch nicht diskutiert..." Er sah seinem Vater in die Augen. „Ich fühle mich zuweilen sehr einsam, hier im Schloss. Ich sehne mich nach jemandem, mit dem ich reden und lachen kann."  
>Der Graf hörte ruhig zu.<br>„Versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist mein Vater, du warst immer für mich da, wenn ich mich nach Gesellschaft gesehnt habe. Du warst immer die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben und wirst das auch immer bleiben, aber... Bei ihr hatte ich auf den ersten Augenblick das Gefühl, dass sie so ist wie ich. Nicht, weil sie auch ein Vampir ist, sondern weil sie temperamentvoll und elegant ist. Und weil sie wild und kokett ist und weil sie..." Herbert sprach jetzt immer schneller.  
>Der Graf musterte seinen Sohn während dessen Redeschwalls genau. Er hatte immer geahnt, dass die Ewigkeit einen jungen Mann wie ihn eines Tages langweilen würde. Herbert war auf ewig dazu verdammt, Anfang 20 zu sein. Die Erlebnisse und Begegnungen der vorbeiziehenden Jahrhunderte ließen natürlich niemanden unverändert zurück. Dennoch war es seinem Sohn oft anzumerken, dass er jung und ungestüm war und voller jugendlicher Energie steckte.<br>Der Graf legte eine Hand auf Herberts Arm, woraufhin dieser aufhörte zu sprechen und seinen Vater nur noch bittend ansah.

„Dieses Schloss gehört genauso dir, wie mir, Herbert. Du musst niemanden um Erlaubnis bitten, wenn du jemanden einlädst, das weißt du hoffentlich."  
>„Ich würde niemals gegen deinen Willen handeln, Vater. Wenn du Margareta nicht hier haben willst, kann ich das nachvollziehen."<br>Der Graf lächelte. „Die Frage wäre doch eher, ob sie sich mit MIR arrangieren kann. Immerhin habe ich sie, wenn man es realistisch betrachtet, getötet..."  
>Herbert winkte ab. „Sie wird sich bald damit abfinden, so wie ich sie einschätze..."<br>„Nicht jedem liegt die Unsterblichkeit so gut wie dir. Du hast dich damals bewusst dafür entschieden. Sie wurde gezwungen!" von mir, dachte er im Stillen. Von mir...  
>„Wir werden sehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln." meinte Herbert vage.<p>

+*+*

Das Schloss war groß. Sehr groß. Von außen hatte es bereits imposant gewirkt, so dass ihr klar gewesen war, dass es dort mehr als nur zwei oder drei Gästezimmer geben musste. Jetzt aber, als sie in dessen Inneren umherirrte wurde ihr das eigentliche Ausmaß erst richtig bewusst.  
>Sie stieg Treppen hinauf und Treppen hinunter, lief gerade und geschwungene Gänge entlang, entdeckte Balkone und Balustraden und hatte längst aufgehört die Zahl der Stockwerke und Flügel zu zählen.<p>

Dummerweise wusste sie nicht, nach was sie eigentlich genau suchen sollte. Wäre dies ein normales Schloss gewesen und sie ein normaler Gast, hätte sie nach dem Aufstehen einfach das Frühstückszimmer gesucht. Doch Frühstück war wohl nicht nötig, wenn man so war wie sie und Herbert bzw. dessen Vater...

Als sie erfolglos eine Etage nach der anderen durchkämmt hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie ohne Hilfe wohl niemanden finden würde. Das Schloss schien verweist. Keine Dienstboten, niemand!  
>Das Anwesen ihrer Eltern war im Vergleich zu diesem nahezu mickrig gewesen, doch selbst dort hatte es zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit von Personal gewimmelt! Und ihre Gastgeber waren auch nirgends zu sehen. WO hielten sich die beiden wohl auf? Frustriert lies sie sich auf einer Polsterbank neben einem niedrigen Fenster nieder und starrte auf die Ländereien, die ihr von diesem Punkt aus zu Füßen lagen.<br>Wo waren ihre neu erworbenen Instinkte, wenn sie diese einmal brauchte? Im Wald hatte es doch einwandfrei funktioniert, die Kutsche wieder zu finden. Doch hier war es aussichtslos.  
>Sie konnte genauso gut hier sitzen bleiben und hoffen, dass Herbert oder der Graf sie finden würden.<p>

Der Graf... Bei der Erinnerung an ihn wurde ihr merkwürdig zumute. Als sie noch gelebt hatte, auf der Lichtung im Wald, hatte er auf sie gewirkt wie eine Erscheinung, eine Fata Morgana, die zu schön war um wahr sein zu können.  
>Sie wusste nun, dass zumindest ein Teil dieser Anziehungskraft auf die Tatsache zurückzuführen war, dass er ein Vampir und sie eine Sterbliche gewesen war.<br>Doch auch jetzt, nachdem sie quasi der gleichen Spezies angehörten, faszinierte er sie auf eine unnachahmliche Art und Weise. Es lag nicht nur daran, dass er unheimlich gut aussah.

Sie hatte schon viele schöne Männer getroffen. Das Äußere beeindruckte einen natürlich immer für einen kurzen Moment, wurde aber dann schnell in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Was danach zählte waren andere Werte. Sie war auch früher nie so dumm gewesen, sich durch ein schönes Gesicht blenden zu lassen. Dummheit, Arroganz oder Humorlosigkeit waren damit nie auszugleichen.  
>Doch der Graf schien mehr zu haben als oberflächliche Schönheit. Er strahlte eine Macht aus, die um seine Person zu pulsieren schien, die man beinahe fühlen konnte, wenn man ihm nahe kam.<br>Das kurze Gespräch, das sie gestern Abend geführt hatten, hatte ihn von einer kühlen, reservierten Seite gezeigt. Als er ihr gegenüber saß, war er kontrolliert und auf der Hut gewesen. Ironisch und ein wenig herablassend zwar, aber friedlich. Dennoch umgab ihn ein Schatten jener Brutalität, zu der er, wie sie wusste, fähig war. Seltsamerweise machte ihr das keine Angst. Wie schon im Wald, schien er sie dadurch eher noch mehr in seinen Bann zu ziehen.  
>Er raubte ihr schier den Atem.<p>

Sie vergrub das Gesicht in Ihren Händen.  
>Was sollte das? Dieser Mann hatte sie ermordet! Hatte sie brutal überfallen und gegen ihren Willen gebissen!<br>„Du hast dich doch nicht gewehrt..." klang eine kleine, verschämte Stimme in ihrem Inneren. „hast es einfach geschehen lassen..."  
>Wie hätte sie sich denn auch wehren sollen... Selbst jetzt, da sie wusste, wer und WAS er war, was er getan hatte, fühlte sie sich von ihm magisch angezogen... War sie denn geistig verwirrt? Wo war ihr Stolz, Ihr Selbstbewusstsein?<br>Sie musste etwas dagegen tun. Es konnte nicht angehen, dass sie sich noch mehr von dieser Person beeindrucken lies! Graf hin oder her, Vampir oder kein Vampir, es war genug!

+*+*

Er beobachtete sie von einer versteckten Balustrade aus. Sie saß neben einem der Fenster und blickte verloren auf die Ländereien. Es war gar nicht so leicht gewesen, sie zu finden. Sie musste durch das halbe Schloss gelaufen sein...

Er lies seinen Blick über sie schweifen. Obwohl sie sich unbeobachtet fühlen musste, war ihre Haltung formvollendet elegant. Sie war makellose gekleidet und frisiert. Herbert musste mit seiner Vermutung, dass sie aus gutem Hause stammte, recht haben. Er betrachtete sie genauer. Sie schien wegen irgend etwas mit sich zu ringen. Scheinbar frustriert vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Weil sie sich verlaufen hatte? Weil sie traurig war? Weil sie tot war?  
>Gut, Fragen waren da um gestellt zu werden.<p>

+++++++++

+++++++++

Über Reviews - und sind sie auch noch so klein - würde ich mich wirklich sehr freuen...


	16. Gute Frage

Lautlos stieg er die Stufen herab und blieb einige Meter vor ihr stehen.  
>„Störe ich Sie?" fragte er.<br>Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, hatte sich aber genug unter Kontrolle, um nicht erschreckt aufzuspringen. Sie blickte nach oben und sah ihn an. Da war etwas in ihren Augen, das er nicht deuten konnte. Gewiss keine Angst, auch keine Trauer... Eher Entschlossenheit.  
>Sie musterte seine höflich ausgestreckte Hand zunächst skeptisch, lies sich nach einigen Momenten des Zögerns aber doch aufhelfen. Ihre Finger waren kühl. Auf der Lichtung war ihre Haut warm gewesen. Beinahe heiß... Sie ließ seine Hand sofort los als sie aufrecht stand.<br>„Ich gebe zu, ich habe mich ein wenig verlaufen." sagte sie. „Ihr Schloss ist eine Kleinigkeit größer als mein Elternhaus." Sie klang recht kühl. So kühl wie ihre Hand sich anfühlte.  
>„Sie hätten sich schon zurechtgefunden. Ihre Instinkte hätten Sie irgendwann automatisch dorthin geführt, wohin Sie gerne gelangen wollen."<br>„Sehen Sie, Exzellenz, das ist mein Problem! Ich weiß ja nicht, wo ich gerne hin gelangen möchte." sie lächelte ein wenig. Darauf gab es nichts zu entgegnen.  
>„Wollen wir ein wenig gehen? Wenn Sie es wünschen, zeige ich Ihnen das Anwesen."<br>„Gerne."

Schweigend durchquerten sie die Gänge des Schlosses.  
>Sie war still. Doch in ihrem Inneren schien es zu brodeln. Es ging eine Spannung von ihr aus, die sich in ihrer steifen Haltung und ihren zusammengekniffenen Lippen äußerte.<p>

Sie gingen einen langen Gang entlang, durchquerten einen hohen Torbogen und standen mitten in der Eingangshalle. Von dort aus begann er, ihr zu erklären, welcher Gang und welche Treppe in welchen Teil des Schlosses führte. Wo die Bibliothek und der Ballsaal zu finden waren und wie sie am schnellsten zurück in ihr Zimmer finden konnte. Er sah ihr förmlich an, wie sehr sie sich bemühte, diese Flut an neuen Informationen zu verwerten um später nicht nochmal hilflos umher irren zu müssen.  
>„Jetzt, wo sie wissen, wo sich welche Räumlichkeit ungefähr befindet, dürften Sie sich hier bald wie zu Hause fühlen."<br>Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Sie schien etwas sagen zu wollen, überlegte es sich jedoch scheinbar im letzten Moment anders. Anstelle einer Äußerung biss Sie sich auf ihre Lippen.  
>„Bitte, sprechen Sie!" er war neugierig, was sie loswerden wollte.<p>

„Sie sind mir ein Rätsel, Exzellenz." sie sah zu ihm auf und trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können, ohne dazu ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen zu müssen.  
>„Vor kurzem noch haben Sie mich im Wald überfallen. Haben mein Blut getrunken, was mich letztendlich zu einem Wesen gemacht hat, von dem ich dachte, dass es nur in Märchen und Gruselromanen existiert! Dann lassen Sie mich auf einer Lichtung liegen und riskieren dabei, dass mich die Sonne in Staub verwandelt..." Ihre Augen flackerten. Der Graf fühlte sich an den gestrigen Abend erinnert. „...und jetzt sind Sie der perfekte Gastgeber, führen mich durch ihr Schloss und hoffen, dass ich mich wie zu Hause fühle?" sie starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Verzeihen Sie, ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, was Sie hiermit bezwecken wollen!" ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Ob vor Zorn oder aus einem anderen Grund konnte er nicht entschlüsseln.<p>

Es war wohl an der Zeit, die Situation ein für alle Mal zu klären. Er blickte in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen.  
>„Was erwarten sie von mir?", fragte er sie.<br>„Wie bitte?" sie schien nicht verstehen zu können, dass sie ihm überhaupt etwas erklären musste.  
>„Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden! WAS erwarten sie von mir? Eine Entschuldigung?"<br>Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch er lies sie nicht aussprechen.  
>„Denn wenn Sie eine Entschuldigung erwarten, dann muss ich Sie enttäuschen! Ich werde Sie definitiv NICHT um Verzeihung bitten! Lügen und Scheinheiligkeit sind mir ein Gräuel, ich werde niemals jemanden um Vegebung für etwas bitten, das mir nicht im entferntesten Leid tut!"<br>Auf ihrem Gesicht zog ein Sturm auf. „Wenn Sie nur einen Funken Anstand in sich tragen würden, dann..."

Oh, sie machte ihn rasend.  
>„So weit ich mich erinnern kann, befanden sich neben ihrer Kutsche die Überreste eines Menschen, der IHREM Anstand zum Opfer gefallen ist!", merkte er schneidend an.<br>Dieser Kommentar brachte wohl das Fass zum Überlaufen. Ohnehin nicht mit besonders viel Farbe im Gesicht gesegnet, wurde sie nun leichenblass. Die Fäuste geballt trat sie so nahe an ihn heran, dass sie ihn fast berührte.

„Das war mein Onkel!" Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihn anschreien würde, statt dessen flüsterte sie. Ihre Stimme klang gepresst. Wenn sie hätte weinen können, hätte sie das zweifelsohne spätestens jetzt getan.  
>„Ich habe ihn gebissen, als er verletzt auf dem Boden lag! Ich habe die Ader an seinem Hals geöffnet und von ihm getrunken, bis nichts mehr übrig war! Ich habe meinen eigene Verwandten angefallen wie ein Tier!"<br>Sie atmete schwer. Er konnte erkennen, dass die Erinnerung sie rasen machte.  
>„Und wenn Sie glauben, dass mir das nicht Leid tut, dann täuschen Sie sich! Es tut mir so Leid dass es mich innerlich fast zerreißt!" sie schluchzte trocken auf. „Nur weil Sie abgestumpft und gefühlskalt sind, heißt das nicht, dass ich auch so bin!"<br>Sie musterte ihn mit einem beeindruckend verächtlichen Blick. und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Sie machte Anstalten davon zu laufen, doch das würde er nicht dulden.

Er packte sie an den Schultern und hielt sie zurück. Sie wollte sich losreißen, doch er war deutlich größer und kräftiger als diese kleine Person. Wenn er es nicht wollte, gab es für sie kein Entkommen. Er drehte sie zu sich um, so dass sie sich gegenüber standen.

Er richtete seine Augen auf die ihren. Er konnte erkennen, wie sehr sie darum kämpfte, sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen und fort zu laufen, doch er erlaubte es nicht. Es war wichtig, dass sie ihm zuhörte, dass sie ihn verstand...  
>Sie verkennen die Situation" merkte er kühl an. „Sie denken wohl, dass Sie eine Wahl gehabt hätten!"<br>„Man hat immer eine Wahl!" schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.  
>„Ist das so?" er blickte sie eindringlich an. „Wie war es denn, als Sie neben Ihrem Onkel auf der Erde lagen? Als die Stimme in Ihrem Kopf geschrien und getobt hat. Als alles woran Sie denken konnten, das rauschende Blut in seinen Adern war?"<br>„Hören Sie auf..." flüsterte sie heiser.  
>„Wie war es, als der Geruch seines Blutes Ihre Sinne benebelt hat? Als sie seinen Herzschlag ganz laut in ihren Ohren dröhnen gehört haben... Als Sie dann Ihre Zähne in seinem Hals versenkt haben, als sie den ersten Tropfen gekostet haben und wie plötzlich alle Ihre Sinne explodiert sind?"<br>„Hören Sie auf!" Sie war kurz davor, die Fassung zu verlieren.  
>„Sagen Sie es mir, hätten Sie aufhören können?" rief er Augen hielten die ihren gefangen.<p>

„Nein..." Er konnte ihr Stimme kaum hören.  
>„Was haben Sie gesagt?" er schüttelte sie leicht.<br>„NEIN!" diesmal schrie sie ihm das Wort förmlich entgegen. „Hätte ich nicht!" Mit einem Mal war ihr Körper nicht mehr angespannt. Ihre Knie schienen unter ihr nachzugeben. Sie schwankte ein wenig, doch er lies sie nicht los. Er lies seine Hände an ihren Schultern, steuerte sie auf eine Bank zu und drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt nieder. Er kauerte sich vor sie hin und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. Er hoffte inständig, dass ihn niemand so sah. Nicht, dass zum Schluss noch jemand glaubte, er würde sich tatsächlich um die Gefühle anderer kümmern. Welch abstruser Gedanke.  
>Eindringlich sprach er sie an: „Man hat es nicht unter Kontrolle. Wenn der Hunger einen überfällt, dann ist man sein Sklave! Verstehen Sie das?"<br>Sie nickte erschöpft.

Erst als er sicher war, dass sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, lies er ihre Hände los und wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab. Er stand auf, verneigte sich leicht und lies sie alleine auf der Bank sitzen.  
>Ohne es zu wollen, hatte er sich doch noch entschuldigt.<br>Und ohne es zu wollen, hatte sie seine Entschuldigung angenommen.

+*+*+

Herbert war am Ende seines Latein, als er Margareta schlussendlich alleine auf der Bank sitzen sah. Natürlich, sein Vater war immer für ihn da gewesen. Er hatte über ihn gewacht, als er aufwuchs. War immer zu einem Gespräch bereit gewesen, wenn ihn Sorgen gequält hatten und hatte ihm in schwierigen Situationen Ratschläge gegeben. Kurzum, er hatte in ihm jemanden zur Seite gehabt, auf den er sich zu 100 Prozent verlassen hatte können. Er hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, ihm lästig zu sein oder sich vor ihm fürchten zu müssen. Er war eben sein Vater.

Doch anderen gegenüber konnte der Graf unnahbar und grausam auftreten.  
>Er war der Herr der zahlreichen Bauern, die die Höfe der Ländereien bewirtschafteten. Er war für das Wohl vieler Menschen verantwortlich. Unbeugsam und hart setzte er seine Entschlüsse durch und verschaffte sich so Achtung und Respekt bei seinen Untergebenen.<br>Er war der Graf, er konnte sich weder Mitleid noch Schwäche erlauben.

Aber der Mann, der sich in der Halle so aufmerksam um Margareta gekümmert hatte... War das tatsächlich sein Vater gewesen? Herbert war fassungslos.

Herbert wartete, bis Margaretas Atem sich wieder normalisiert hatte und sie aussah, als wäre sie wieder bereit sich in Gesellschaft zu begeben.  
>Mit übertrieben lauten Schritten steig er die Treppe in die Halle hinunter und tat so, als würde er sie erst sehen, als er auf dem Absatz stand.<br>„Ach, DA bist du!" rief er fröhlich. „Ausgeschlafen?". Er lief auf sie zu uns setzte sich neben sie.  
>„Es freut mich, dass du die Halle alleine gefunden hast. Ich habe schon befürchtet, du würdest dich im Schloss verlaufen!" Er grinste sie an. „Komm, ich zeige dir die Außenanlagen und die Stallungen, wenn du willst."<br>Sie nickte und lies sich von ihm aufhelfen. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Eingangshalle.

+*+*+*

+*+*+*

Zum Schluss noch eine wichtige Mitteilung:  
>2) Nach Absprache mit dem amerikanischen Propheten, der für 21. Oktober 2012 den Weltuntergang prophezeit hat, kann ich garantieren, dass jeder, der mir bis zu diesem Datum eine Review für meine Fic schreibt, an diesem Tag mit 3% weniger Wahrscheinlichkeit in die Hölle kommen wird als die Leute, die mir keine schreiben.<br>→ Also, warum unnötige Risiken eingehen :p


End file.
